


The Broken Pas de Deux

by PrincesaAlisakura



Series: Flower On Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Begging, F/M, Giselle - Freeform, Lilia the teacher, Reconciliation, Swan Lake references, They will NOT pair skate!, Yurio is depressed, Yurio will known as Yuri for this fic, figure skating, yakov's blood pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaAlisakura/pseuds/PrincesaAlisakura
Summary: The Hot Spring on ice is over. Yurio and Katrina are back in Russia to train separately for the Grand Prix. they have their own motives to win and they will push their bodies to the limits. For that, Yakov decides to have his ex-wife give them the discipline they need. With her guidance, will she make them into Odette and Siegfried or Giselle and Hilarion."You can beg all you want. But I will never let in again.""Then I'll try harder."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *DRUM ROLL!*
> 
> HERES... THE SEQUEL!
> 
> Its going to be an in-between sequel. It will end once they get the assignments and start the Grand Prix!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> I do not own YOI! I WISH I DID BUT DON'T!
> 
> Yurio will be called Yuri in this for now.
> 
> Yea... Victor kinda forgot how he promised Yurio so he assumed that Katrina was part of the deal.
> 
> Poor Yurio though, he desperately misses Katrina.
> 
> And yes, he did keep his part of the deal.
> 
> WARNING!!!!!: Yurio will be OOC  
> Enjoy!

Every time…

Every damn time…

"Achoo!"

Katrina, wrapped in a dark blue wool blanket, snuggled deeper into the couch as Yakov set a mug of hot tea on the coffee table.

"This is what happens when you don't take medicine before going on a plane."

She glared at him and sat up, her nose was red and dripping with mucus, her normally bright eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep because of the endless struggle to breathe. The sudden movement made Katrina light headed and she fell back om the couch.

This was not new, Katrina had a nasty habit of getting sick after returning home to Russia after going to another country. It was the airplane cold or as Katrina called it, hell. It was preventable with a healthy dose of vitamin C but the young girl always neglected to do that. The symptoms were usually a headache, a stuffed nose that it made it difficult to breathe when sleeping, a dry mouth from breathing through your mouth, weak limbs that made you feel like you weighed a few tons, and the classic cough.

Katrina would get the cold two days after returning home and thankfully it only lasted a week. But it was a week of pain, suffocation and getting lectured by a coach/uncle. She was on day four of her cold, her body already drained the cough out of her but she was still stuck with a stuffed nose and sneezing.

Yakov chuckled and want to the kitchen adhesion to the living room where his young niece was resting. He went to the pantry where he kept most the medicine, one look and he shut the door.

"We're out of cold medicine but the tea for your sinuses is still here and the cough syrup," He grumbled and went to grab his red jacket, "I'm going to the rink. Need me to get anything on the way back?"

Katrina sat up slowly this time to see Yakov near the door and shook her head once.

"Sorry I'm making you late again Uncle Yakov," She said with his stuffed-up voice.

"It's alright," The man put his hat on and opened the door, "If you're feeling better later, come to the rink for training."

"Yes sir."

And she watched as her uncle left the apartment and she went back to her cocoon of blankets. Katrina was immediately bored, there was nothing on TV and she didn't have the strength to get up to put in a movie. Plus, she already took some cough medicine which was making her already drowsy.

She decided to take a nap instead.

After the bold declaration Katrina made after the Hot springs on Ice, Yakov began to impose the strict diet and schedule she used to have the day after he brought her home from Japan. The cold prevented him from enforcing it right away but she knew that the moment it went away, it was back to being a figure skater with no free time on her hands. No more sodas, no more snacks, no more late night YouTube, no more sleeping in and no more being an introvert. Katrina sighed and snuggled deeper in her cocoon and began to think about what to do for her debut.

_'I wonder if I can ask Vitya for advice…'_

No sooner she thought of that, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Remember that when you have a cold, you nose gets stuffed up to where you must breath through your mouth? And thus, you get a dry mouth that leaves a horrible taste in your mouth?

That was what woke up Katrina a few hours later. She learned to sleep with a water bottle in her arms when it happened the first time. She took a few gulps from the black bottle and looked at the clock above the TV. It was two in the afternoon and Yakov left around nine thirty that morning.

 _'And he's not coming home until five,'_ Katrina out the bottle down and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose, it was easier this time, _'I wonder hot Vitya and Yuuri are doing.'_

Sticking her hand out of her cocoon she grabbed her phone that was on the coffee table to check if she had any messages.

** '6 messages from Vitya' **

"That's right, I told him I was sick and he got worried."

Katrina swiped the screen and checked her inbox.

** 'Are you okay Katya?! Why didn't you eat the oranges we have here?! Are you trying to give me gray hair T^T?' **

** 'Are you resting? Did you take medicine? Is Yakov treating you well?!' **

** 'Did you call your mother? Is she doing well?' **

Katrina smiled a bit, Victor was known for being a bit protective of his rink mates and worried if they got sick. She proceeded to check the rest of the messages that suddenly became serious.

** 'Katya, please get this message before you go to the rink. It involves you and Yurio.' **

** 'I'm sorry, I should never have made you skate with him again.' **

** 'Please don't be mad at me.' **

"What?"

In the text bubble where Victor said it involved her and Yuri, a link to a known sports website was pasted there and she tapped on it to open a tab to the internet.

The first thing she saw was a picture of her and Yurio in the process of doing the throw lift during the competition in Japan. It was taken when he had his hands on her waist and before he threw her.

And there it was.

In large black bold lettering.

**'Junior World Champion Yuri Plisetsky and Junior Gold Medalist Katrina Lychkoff to pair skate for upcoming Grand Prix?'**

Suddenly, the cold vanished and Katrina was steaming with anger. She stayed calm and read the rest of the article.

_ 'Their coach, Yakov Feltsman has not responded to our request for an interview but has dropped hints that the two fifteen-year-old skaters will skate together once more.' _

Katrina almost crushed her phone from all the emotion she had swelling within her. But instead she put the phone down on the table slowly and then proceeded to go to her room to change into fresh clothes, black leggings, a light blue oversized sweatshirt over a black spandex shirt and pink sneakers. She grabbed her backpack, swung it over her shoulder and walked back to the living room to grab her phone, her water bottle and a few tissues from her tissue box.

Walking to the door, Katrina grabbed her key to the apartment from the small candy dish sitting on a table near the front and walked out.

Once she was out, the door closed and locked behind her, Katrina ran at lightning speed.

* * *

Yuri gripped his phone tightly as he stomped his way to Yakov.

"Hey Yakov!" he yelled, causing everyone to look towards his direction.

The old man was busy looking at the newspaper he bought that morning with his coffee when Yuri yelled. He was startled by the boys yelling, he looked up instead to see a very mad Yuri Plisetsky stomping towards him with his phone in his hand.

Just then, the doors of the rink were kicked open with great force and standing in the middle was his young niece and she was just as mad.

"Uncle Yakov! What the hell is this?!"

Yakov looked over the news article and looked at the two teens standing in front of him. He took his newspaper and rolled it up before hitting them both on the head with it.

"Hey!'

'What was that for?!"

Yakov glared at them and crossed his arms, "This is nothing but baseless rumors you two!"

Yuri and Katrina rubbed their heads at the same time before glaring at him again.

"If I wanted to pair you two again this season, I would have done so immediately!"

He whacked them again, "What have I told you about reading articles like this?!'

'…. To not too…'

Yuri looked away, "Ignore them…"

Yakov nodded his head once and put the newspaper away, "It's your choice if you want to pair this season. I always gave you both that freedom."

That was true, they both thought. The pair skating was supposed to have been a temporary profession to help them with their own individuality after all.

"Well it's obvious that we're going single anyway," Yuri grumbled as he walked away to change into his skates.

That left Katrina alone with Yakov who looked peeved because he saw that the girl did not look like she got over her cold.

"Go to the benches and stay there until it's time to go home young lady."

The girl looked at her feet and nodded, "Yes sir Uncle Yakov."

The man grumbled something she didn't understand as she walked to the bench area. She sat in the corner and pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Victor, who she can tell was beyond worried about her and upset with himself.

** 'I'm ok Vitya. I'm taking my medicine and yes, I did call momma. She's doing well as always. Don't worry about the article, I'm going single this season, I'm not mad at you :) ** ** ' **

Katrina pressed the send button and put phone away and watched everyone skate from the sidelines. Mila was making lazy circles on the ice with a look of pure annoyance on her face.

_'I think she and that hockey player are over.'_

She then saw Georgi gliding slowly with a melancholy look on his face.

_'Did he break up with that ice skater too?'_

And that was when Katrina was suddenly hit with a startling realization.

_'Does Uncle Yakov bring bad luck to his students if they are in a relationship?!'_

"Oi, are you going to sit there?"

Katrina looked up after being startled from her thoughts to see Yuri standing near the opening of the rink. He had his arms crossed and a calm expression on his face.

"I haven't gotten over my cold yet so Uncle Yakov told me to sit here until it's time to go."

Yuri didn't say anything and began to walk to her slowly, he was becoming very cautious around Katrina ever since she came back from Japan for some reason.

"Don't get me wrong," Katrina looked away and took off her backpack after it was starting to ache her shoulders, "I want to skate again but- Woah!"

Before she knew it, Yuri had scooped up the girl bridal style and began to walk back on the ice.

"Hey!" She struggled to get out of his arms but Yuri was already on the ice by then, "What are you doing Yurio?"

Looking down, Yuri spoke calmly, "You want skate? Alright then."

And that was when he began to skate figure eights around the area of the rink that was not occupied by other skaters. Yuri held Katrina firmly as if he was scared to drop her even though she trusted him when it came to doing the lifts. He only dropped her two times in their pair skating anyway.

* * *

Mila and Georgi watched them from the side lines, the two youngsters looked adorable together. It was a shame that they were fighting.

They watched as Katrina rested her head against Yuri's shoulder with her eyes closed peacefully, it made the boy smile but it slowly faded as he continued to make circles on the ice.

"I noticed that he's been more quiet these days," Mila said to her rink mate, leaning against the ice rink wall.

Georgi nodded in agreement, "Our dear Yuri is suffering from a broken heart. I read his post about their relationship, its cryptic but I was able to understand it."

The woman looked at him curiously, "A post?"

"Yes, it said this, 'Katrina and I are not pairing this season'," Georgi then winked, "and you and I both know that he never calls her by her given name."

Mila's eyes widened, it was true. Ever since they were children, Yuri never once called Katrina by her given name, it was always 'Katya'. Knowing that made the woman sad, she knew that Yuri was crazy about Yakov's niece and that the breakup affected him greatly. Maybe holding her while skating was his last goodbye before they would go their separate ways.

"They look so happy together though."

* * *

Katrina ended up falling asleep in Yuri's arms, his small yet strong arms made her feel safe and it made her forget about the many events that's were going to happen.

_'Yura…'_

She dreamt a memory of when they were children and pair skating for the first time. They had a hard time trying to cooperate during practice and it lead to either crashing into each other, tripping over each other or hitting each other because they didn't get along, it would result in Yakov and Victor separating them.

But in the end, they managed to make an impression during their rookie year.

**_"Hey Yuri!" Eleven-year-old Katrina ran to her partner who stood there with open arms._ **

**_"What's up?" Yuri asked, he had gotten used to Katrina's hyper personality and found out that the only way to calm her down was to hug her._ **

**_The girl wrapped her arms around her best friend before looking at him, nose to nose, with a smile._ **

**_"I don't want to be a single skater. I want to be your partner forever!"_ **

**_The boy blushed at the girl's declaration, "You do?"_ **

**_She nodded, her amethyst eyes glowed with excitement, Yuri could almost see his reflection._ **

**_"Of course, if you want to that is."_ **

**_Yuri's blushed reached his ears but he smiled a rare smile that only Katrina was allowed to see._ **

**_"Let's do it!"_ **

**_And with that, Yuri returned the hug and the pair smiled and laughed with such carefree innocence._ **

**_Where did all of that go?_ **

Katrina opened her eyes and realized that she was in her room, her favorite quilt was up to her chin.

_'Did Yuri carry me home?'_

She thought that for a bit and shook her head.

_'It was probably Uncle Yakov.'_

A small ping echoed in her room and she looked to her small night table to see her phone had a new message. Reaching over, Katrina opened the message and sawe that it was both a video file and a text message.

** 'I'm glad you're not mad! Since you're going single this season, here's a short program I made just for you. I did promise you and Yurio after all…' **

Katrina titled her head, "You did?"

** '… I know you've been wanting to use that song for a while so with the help of Minako, I made a program that will help you shine! See you at the GPF!' **

"Oh Vitya…"

Smiling, Katrina opened the video file and watched the recording of Victor curtseying on the ice.

* * *

Yuri sat alone in his room watching the video of his short program routine for Agape on his phone, Victor sent it to him this morning but he didn't have time to check until he got him after taking Katrina home.

** 'Here's your solo for Agape. It's a very demanding program but knowing you, I'm sure you can handle it. See you at the GPF!' **

The teen rolled his eyes when he read the text and took some medicine to prevent himself from getting sick from Katrina's cold. He knew the risk of holding her while she was sick but he wanted to hold her one more time before the season got demanding for them.

He felt his cat climb on his lap and demand attention, Yuri chuckled and scratched behind her ears.

"Sorry Tasha."

Tasha purred and snuggled against her daddy as he continued to watch the program.

Victor was right about it being demanding and he wondered if he could pull it off. Especially since Yuri was at an in-between right now with his body. He didn't know when it was going to happen but he knew that once it did, he would be forever limited with his skating abilities. Already, Yuri was feeling small changes but they weren't completely obvious, he gave it about a year or so.

_'Soon my body will betray me, I need to use the time I have left to do this. I will take the gold!'_

He felt Tasha jump off his lap and onto his dark wood dresser drawer, she rubbed against a picture frame that was on top making it fall over.

"Tasha!" Yuri got off his bed after putting his phone and walked to the dresser, "Bad kitty!"

The cat looked at him and ran out of the room.

 _'What am I going to do with her?'_ he thought as he picked up the picture.

Yuri looked at it and dropped his shoulders sadly. It was a picture of him holding Katrina bridal style while she held Tasha, when she was a kitten, in her arms. They adopted her together as a birthday gift since their birthdays were very close together. Since Yakov was allergic to cats, she stayed with Yuri while Katrina would visit just to spend time with them.

The Yuri in the picture had a teasing toothy smile on his face with his eyes closed while Katrina's face was laughing since he surprised her by picking her up.

He wouldn't admit it but he loved that picture, it showed how much she meant to him.

Yuri traced the frame slowly with his pointer finger, his long blonde bangs fell over his eyes.

 _'I don't know how I'm going to do this,_ ' he brought the frame to his forehead in deep thought, _'I'm going to work hard. I want my jumping bean back.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: A week has passed since the last chapter.
> 
> it came to my attention that I wrote that Katrina can do the quadruple salchow. Funny thing is it that there's is only one female skater in history who has done that (Miki Ando). I was going to fix that but an old friend of mine who is a figure skater convinced me to keep it in because she just started watching Yuri on Ice because she heard about it through me and a few friends.
> 
> So Katrina Lychkoff is the second female skater in history to do that move (in this story). haha.
> 
> WARNING: Yurio will be OOC for this
> 
> Enjoy!

"Huh? The piggy is producing his own free program?" Yuri asked himself as he stretched his left leg back and up in the air and curled his back up when he read the text message he got from Yuuko. After she managed to get his number from Victor, she started sending him messages about what was going on with Yuuri in Japan. She would ask him how he was doing and would occasionally ask about Katrina.

Right now, she sent him an update about said man and his free skate.

"Hm. What's she doing? Scouting out the competition for her buddy?" He put his leg down and was now leaning on the wall, scratching his nose, "Making his own program huh? Seems like everyone is busy with a program."

Yuri noticed a couple of days ago, that Katrina started to practice what appeared to be a new routine, he assumed that it was a short program for her debut. Yuri knew because of the fly sit spin he saw her do along with a triple axel.

Is she planning on using that song, he asked himself. He didn't have the courage to talk to her about it.

It had been a week since they last spoke and it was eating at Yuri. They truly were over, he realized. Katrina was never going to talk to him again, she was going to skate solo for the rest of her skating years and someday, she will be with someone else who will make her happy. The thought of that made Yuri mess up his routine that morning so he decided to take a break to check his messages.

Yuri was so engrossed with his phone that he didn't notice when a pair of thin arms wrapped around him and a chin was resting his head.

"Oh, is that why you went to Japan?" Mila asked as she looked over the message from Yuka, "To find yourself another girl?"

The boy narrowed glare and tried to push the woman off him, "Hey, get off me Mila! Do I look like I'm on the rebound?!"

The woman was giggling and refused to let go of Yuri.

"Are you throwing yourself at me because you dumped that hockey player?! Well I'm not interested! I'm going through my own relationship problems thank you!"

Mila smirked and hoisted Yuri up in the air making him yell in protest, "Did I mention that I've been practicing my lifts?"

The boy kicked his legs and flailed his arms, "Put me down old hag!"

"Im only three years older than you. Who are you calling old?" Mila said with a smile.

Yuri's yelling attracted the attention of the other skaters who briefly turned their attention to the two before going about their own business, all except for Katrina who had her wireless ear buds on while she practiced her short program routine.

"What are you two doing?" Yakov's gruff voice interrupted Mila's fun.

She turned her head, "Oh… Hello Coach Yakov."

The man was not amused, "Are you going to be Yuri's new partner now?"

Mila turned around fully, Yuri was still kicking and yelling in the air, "No. Sorry sir."

Yuri continued his in the air tantrum until he was finally put down.

* * *

Mila watched as Yuri practiced skating around the ice to perfect his balance and coordination.

"Yuri's been different since Japan, I've never seen him like this before," She commented to her coach, "He used to complain about practice."

Yakov was also watching answered, "Aside from Katrina, there was no one who could rival him. He knew that and it made him arrogant. The faceoff between him and Yuuri Katsuki was probably a wakeup call for him. This might be a very interesting season."

Georgi raised an eyebrow, "Little Katrina rivaled him?"

"Just barely," Their coach added, "Before I paired them, she was useless on the ice. Yuri's drive pushed her to where she is now."

That revelation stunned the two senior skaters and they turned their attention towards said girl who was taking a very well-deserved break. Drinking from her water bottle and looking at the video message that held her short program.

Katrina Lychkoff? The 'Jumping Bean'? The second female figure in the world to land a quadruple salchow? Was once useless on the ice?!

As if he could read their thoughts, Yakov confirmed it, "Her balance was atrocious and she was slow. I only agreed to coach her to make her father happy."

Moments later, Katrina was back on the ice for her freestyle practice. A freestyle practice was a little joke between those who were Yakov's students. after they would practice a routine, they would spend whatever time they had left and just skate for fun, it eased the tension off and it was one of the few privileges Yakov gave them.

The three watched as both juniors, soon-to-be seniors, began to skate circles around each other. They weren't paying any attention to each other but it looked like they pairing again. It only stopped when Yuri took notice and skated away.

Yakov sighed and massaged his forehead, he secretly hoped that they would be assigned in different countries this season. The last thing his blood pressure needed were two teenagers who just broke up, for real this time.

* * *

The doors of the rinks main entrance opened and the sounds of high heeled shoes echoed through the hallway. Two women who were talking stopped and recognized the woman who had just arrived.

"It's Lilia Baranovskaya!"

"The former Prima Ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet?"

Lilia ignored the women talking about her and held her head high as she walked to her ex-husband. She was wearing a burnt yellow jacket with fur lining over a black dress, her black hair was tied in a ballerina's bun and the makeup she wore brought out her high cheek bones. She looked young but Lilia was fifty-four.

She approached the man with her arms crossed, her expression was unamused.

Yakov noticed her presence and turned to her with a grateful smile, "Thank you for coming in on such short notice."

Short notice indeed, Lilia was planning a trip to Moscow to visit her sick sister when Yakov called her.

"Where is he?" She asked with a bluntness he had grown accustomed too, "If I don't like what I see, I'm leaving."

In the room where parents waited for their children as they practiced, Yuri was introduced to Lilia for the first time.

"Who is this hag?" Was the first thing he asked.

Lilia was unfazed by the insult as she grabbed his face and pried open his mouth to check his teeth.

"No cavities."

And then she made him hold onto the bars near the large windows and forced on of his legs in the air, ignoring his grunt of pain.

"Horrible flexibility," Lilia declared, she looked at Yakov who was standing nearby, "we shall start from the beginning with ballet."

With a defeated tone, Yakov agreed, "Do what you need to do."

"Good. Now…" She let go of Yuri's leg and ignored his outraged comments, "where is my niece?"

Mila who was also with them left for the rink, she came back a few minutes later with Katrina who was now wearing her sneakers.

Her eyes widened when she recognized Lilia.

"Aunt Lilia?"

The woman said nothing used to her finger to motion the girl to her, Katrina noticed that Yuri was rubbing his cheeks and she knew what her aunt was going to do.

"Open," Was all Lilia said.

The girl obeyed.

"Teeth are still good."

Katrina closed her mouth and let the woman do what she did to Yuri for flexibility.

"At least Yakov's negligence didn't affect you too much."

She let the Katrina go when Yuri yelled again.

"Just who the hell are you?!" He took Katrina's hand and pulled her behind him.

Katrina blushed a bit but she answered, "That's my aunt Lilia."

Yuri looked at her in surprise, "Your aunt?"

"And the person choreographing your free programs," Lilia added, giving the both her attention.

They looked at her with surprise.

"That's right and I have very high expectations for you," The woman was, thankfully for Katrina, more focused on Yuri, Lilia placed her left hand on the boy's face, "I will make you into a prima ballerina. If you desire to win, you must be willing to sell your soul."

Mila gulped and whispered, "She's intense."

With calm composure, Yuri placed his hand on the older woman's, "I want victory no matter the costs. If winning means that I must sell my body and soul to you, I'll do it."

He smirked after he said that and Lilia was pleased to hear that. They sealed the deal with a mutal handshake.

"Just as Katrina said, I am her aunt Lilia Baranovskaya. Go home and pack your things, we have a great deal of work to do so you will be staying with me," She declared.

Both Yuri and Yakov's jaw dropped, "Huh!?"

Katrina gave a small chuckle, "Good luck Yurio."

"The same with you and Katrina, Yakov."

"What?!"

"Aunt Lilia!"

Said woman glared at the two, "I have no plans on getting back together with you old man."

Yakov almost blushed and denied about that being his motive for calling her.

"And you Katrina, your mother wants you to come live with me from now on. Someone who can keep a better eye on you and make sure you don't run away again."

Katrina's jaw dropped and she shook her head, "Oh come one Aunt Lilia!"

But Lilia's word was final.

* * *

"I can't believe she did that!" Katrina changed out of her train outfit in the girl's locker room and threw on a simple white and blue dress that reached above her knees and threw on her sneakers.

Watching her was Mila who was ready to go home, "Do you not like the idea of living with her?"

The young teenager looked at her friend, "I love Aunt Lilia but living with her is something I wanted to avoid. She's too strict, she yells a lot and she would have made me a ballerina. That's why I went to live with Uncle Yakov. At least he lets me have some freedoms Aunt Lilia would never give me."

Katrina sighed and sat down on the bench and took out a brush to fix her hair, "And to make matters worse, she making my free program."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Mila sat next to her to give Katrina whatever comfort she can.

"Because she's also making Yuri's free program, I already know what everyone is going to say. 'Katrina Lychkoff free program was choreographed by Lilia Baranovskaya who also choreographed World Champion Yuri Plisetsky's free skate'."

Once her hair was brushed, the young girl stood up and flung her backpack over her shoulder.

"I still don't understand Katrina," Mila said, sounding very confused.

Katrina sighed sadly, "Of course you don't. That's because you have a name for yourself."

And with a small wave, she left the locker, walked passed the rink and left the building without anyone noticing that she left.

She decided to take the long way home to clear her thoughts.

_'No one understand why I don't want her making my free skate.'_

They didn't know what it was like for her. Katrina being a solo skater was rather difficult because of a one reason: the media and fans never referred to her by her name.

It was always 'former partner of Yuri Plisetsky skating solo' or 'World Champion Yuri Plisetsky's partner'. Katrina was forever stuck with those titles, no matter how high her achievements where such as being the second female figure in history to attempt and complete a quadrupole salchow or winning the gold in her junior debut.

None of that mattered to anyone.

Katrina was forever going to be known as 'Yuri Plisetsky's former partner' and she deeply hated it.

_'This is why I'm doing this. I love skating but I want people to know my name.'_

She made it back to the apartment and was scolded by Yakov for running off and giving him a heart attack.

After a sarcastic apology and a smack on the head because of it, Katrina went to her room and packed some of her belongings for the move.

* * *

"Tasha!"

After arriving at Lilia's grand house it was night time and Katrina recognized a small birman cat walking around curiously around her aunt.

Tasha turned her head when she heard her name being called and meowed in excitement at seeing her mommy, she ran into Katrina's arms and rubbed her head under the girl chins, purring in content.

"I missed you Tasha," Katrina said softly rubbing her soft fur, "I'm glad Yurio has been taking care of you. You got so big, is he overfeeding you again?"

Katrina walked towards the posh couches where Lilia was sitting and sat down on an empty couch that was facing her aunt.

"I didn't know you owned a cat Katrina," She said drinking her tea in a dignified manner.

"Um… Well… when Yuri and I were together, we adopted her as present since our birthdays are close. Uncle Yakov is allergic to cats so she been staying with Yuri since then."

"Oh right," Lilia placed the cup on the saucer and placed on the small table in between them, "I forgot that you and the boy used to date. How did you break up again?'

Katrina bit her bottom lip and debated on what to say. While it was true that Lilia was very strict, there was no denying how much she loved her niece and nephew and doted on them in her own way. She was known to take it very personal if someone were it insult them in anyway and it was a sight better left unsaid.

_'If I tell her that he called me a 'whore' she won't make his free program and knowing her, she might make sure Yurio will never skate again.'_

That would have been the ultimate revenge for all that he did but Katrina knew better than to do that, her father and mother raised her better.

"We were too young Aunt Lilia," She said very calmly, "We did it because everyone called us the next 'Sergei and Ekaterina' and we both thought that's what people wanted. We realized later that we were better off as rink mates instead of a couple."

Lilia raised a perfect eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am."

Tasha meowed again and jumped out of the girl's arms and ran out of the room, Yuri walked in seconds later with the cat in his arms.

"Ah Yuri," Lilia motioned the boy in the room and had him sit next to Katrina.

Both teenagers blushed when they were sitting side by side but they both stayed calm.

"As you both know, I will be making your free programs," Lilia folded her hands on her lap, "However, I was made aware by Yakov that there is tension between the both of you."

Yuri and Katrina looked at each other, they both blushed and looked away.

"I'm not sure what kind of tension it is but before we get started on the programs, I will have you practice the pas de deux."

Of the two, Yuri was the one to speak out, "What?!"

"Yuri shut up!" Katrina whispered to him.

Lilia nodded, "What better to ease such tension than to practice a dance where trust is needed? Victor had the right idea to pair you both one more time. But I wish he gave you two the opportunity to settle your differences before that small competition in Japan.

"But we have plenty of time to discuss the rest in the morning, right now it is time for you to go to bed. Yuri, your room will be across from Katrina's room, she will show you the way."

Katrina nodded and got up from the couch, "Good night Aunt Lilia."

The woman nodded and shooed the teenagers out of the room.

The walk up the stairs was silent until they reached the hallway.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Yuri asked, he was still holding Tasha in his arms.

The girl sighed and shrugged her shoulder, "If I did, you would have kissed your senior debut goodbye."

Yuri looked at Katrina with wide eyes.

"Aunt Lilia takes it personally if someone insults her family. Particularly the kids since she couldn't have children of her own," Katrina looked at him when she stopped near a cherry wood door that had her name on it, "Just don't expect me to cover for you again!"

The small outburst made Tasha jump out of Yuri's arms and into Katrina's arms.

"I…. I understand," Yuri said softly, he figured that the door across from Katrina's room was going to be the one that lead to his room.

"Good," The girl said she attempted to give Tasha back to him.

"Let her stay with you, she missed you after you left."

Yuri place his hands on Katrina's hands briefly only to pull them away abruptly.

"Good night!" He ran to his room and shut the door.

Katrina's heart was pounding as she stood there in a small daze. It was Tasha's meowing that snapped her out of it.

"Umm…. Goodnight, Yurio."

She opened the door to her room and closed the door.

"Damnit! Calm down, calm down!" Yuri forced his face into his pillow as his heart continued to beat against his chest, "What the hell was that?! I'm never like this!"

He didn't understand why he acted like some schoolgirl who just had the chance to talk to her crush. It was weird though, just last week he could talk to Katrina without any problem what so ever but now he couldn't even look at her without blushing.

And when he touched her hand, his heart wanted to explode.

 _'She probably thinks I'm weird now,'_ Yuri thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yurio. He's lovesick *evil laughter*
> 
> quick notes: Yurio and Katrina are homeschooled! they just do their assignments in-between chapters.
> 
> SEE YA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Yurio will be OOC for this (this is the last time I swear!)

Slow down Yurio! I'm not a top!"

It was the first day of ballet, Yuri and Katrina woke up at five in the morning for practice. They were in Lilia's dance studio practicing the pas de deux.

Yuri was spinning Katrina's pirouette as instructed by said prima ballerina. Yuri wore a purple baggy short shirt over a black full body leotard and a pair of dirty white dance shoes normally used for jazz dancing but they were all he had now, his hair was semi-pulled back. Katrina wore a black leotard dress with skirt being see through, white tights and canvas beginner ballet shoes with split soles, she had pointe shoes but she refused to wear them and her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

The boy right now was using both his hands to spin her by her waist. But he was going too fast and he only stopped when Katrina told him to.

Lilia watched them with her arms crossed and her face stern, "One more time from the top! Yuri your partner is not a toy, treat her as a priceless jewel. Katrina, you are showing your disinterest in your partner, pretend that you like him."

Yuri and Katrina nodded and tried again from the top as told. She could see from their expressions that they had the same disdain for the ballet lessons but she continued to push them.

"No, no forget who you were," She criticized the leg ups they did, "The people you where are dead now, you understand? Those who are successful are the ones willing to be reborn as many times as necessary!"

Yuri and Katrina responded by jumping and spinning across the room, their facial expressions were still the same until they were apart with the boy reaching out to the girl. Katrina sighed and gently ran to Yuri's arms, he gently lifted her up and dipped her with his right arm securely on her waist and his left hand holding her left leg high. He bent his left leg and stretched his other leg while Katrina's left leg was curled.

That was when the woman noticed a flaw in their dance.

"That's enough for now," Lilia clapped, "Yuri go back to the house after you change. Katrina come here."

The teenagers stopped what they were doing and Yuri stood up and set Katrina down on her feet gently.

 _'Am I in trouble?'_ The girl thought as she walked to her domineering aunt.

Yuri gave her a gentle pat on the back before leaving the studio.

Katrina stood up straight and bravely looked up at Lilia, her arms were still crossed but her facial expression softened.

"When did it happen?"

"Ma'am?"

"Your period," Lilia said softly, "When did it happen?"

The young girl looked down and played with the hems of the see-through skirt, "This morning, I thought I had cancer at first."

Her aunt raised an eyebrow when Katrina said that, "Why would you think that? Are you early?"

Katrina shook her head, "No ma'am, its actually my first. Before Yuri and I came here, I went to the store and got some…. stuff. But I don't think I got the right ones."

Lilia nodded and walked towards the doors, motioning her niece to follow her, "That would explain why you were not giving yourself to the dance like Yuri."

She stopped abruptly and turned to glower at the girl, "Next time, do try to tell me before we start the training. It will not change the schedule but I will be more prepared. Understood?"

With a gulp, Katrina nodded, "Y-Yes ma'am."

* * *

Yuri was told by Yakov by phone to go to the rink, Lilia was going to meet him later due to a personal errand. He wondered if it had something to do with Katrina, he noticed this morning that she looked a bit bloated but didn't know how to bring up the right words without being yelled at.

He shrugged his shoulders and changed his direction to the rink. He out a pair of his ear buds and turned on his music. Listening to a song he grew to barely like.

_Sic mea vita est temporaria, cupit  
ardenter caritatem aeternam_

_'I know what drives me to skate to this,'_ Yuri thought as he stopped at crossroad _, 'But how come it's not enough? How much more agape do I need?'_

"Yuri! Your footwork is getting sloppy! Fix it!" Yakov yelled for the third time as Yuri began to practice his short program.

Victor was not kidding when he said that it was going to be a demanding program. But if he felt that the fifteen-year-old can do it, then it was not a problem. The problem was that Yuri's movements were stiff. Too robotic with no emotion. Even Yakov himself could see it.

"The performance you gave during that competition in japan had more emotion," He grumbled as Yuri ended the program.

The boy glared at his coach, "I was pair skating! This is different!"

He stopped and decided to take a break, maybe wait for Lilia to come to the rink. Yuri knew that Yakov was right about the emotions, he just could not understand what was going on. He recalled every memory of him with his grandfather for this but even that wasn't enough.

Yuri sat down on one of the benches and clicked on his skate guards, he got up and walked to a vending machine for a quick snack. All they had were those fruit gummies he hated but it was better than nothing.

He was able to eat a handful of the gummies when Lilia finally came through the doors. She eyed the boy with stuffed cheeks and shook her head.

"After you are done eating, I want you to show me your short program," She said, her face still stern, "Yakov says that you are showing no emotions. That will be our main priority for today.

The teen nodded and finished his snack and took a gulp of water, "Where's Katya?'

A blush appeared on his cheeks when he said that.

"In the locker room with Mila, she needs help with something important," the woman answered as Yuri took off his guards and went back on the ice.

"Now, start from the top."

"Ma'am!"

* * *

"Alright Katya whenever your period happens its best to have these in your backpack since you don't own a purse," Mila said sitting down on the floor crossed legged with Katrina sitting in front her with her knees under her chin.

Between the girls was an arsenal of thing a woman needed during her time of the month, ultra-thin pads, maxi pads, liners, tampons, a heating pad, Midol, ibuprofen, chocolate, iron pills, an extra pair of underwear and a box of peppermint tea bags for the cramps.

"Do I really need these?" the youngest asked, picking up a pad.

Mila nodded, "Of course, now as a fellow athlete I recommend using this."

The older skater held up a tampon and gave to the girl who looked at it curiously.

"It's a sports tampon and it will help since your legs are all over the place when you skate."

Katrina held it with both hands and took the green stick out of the wrapper.

"Where do I put this?"

Mila leaned over and whispered the answer in her ear, she sat back and watched as the girl turned bright red and she dropped the item and looked at it as if it were cursed.

"I have to put that in… where?!"

* * *

"One more time Yuri!" Lilia said with her hands to her hips, if this was truly all Yakov had to offer when it came to his student then this was a waste of her time.

Yuri rolled his eyes and stopped the music to replay it. Before he was told to stop he was there, he felt that he was finally close to tipping over the chalice of agape but just like the last time, he was pulled away.

He turned his back and prepared to play the music when he heard Lilia greeting Katrina. He looked over and saw a blushing Katrina talking to her aunt about something he couldn't hear but probably had to do with her own short program. With a sigh, Yuri gave the signal for the music to play.

Once the soft voice echoed throughout the rink, Yuri became lost in the music. He thought of his grandfather as always, waking up to the smell of pirozhkis baking in the oven, riding in his old car on the way to the rink in Moscow and then saying bye to him when he moved to St. Petersburg.

At first it was lonely, living in the dorms and eating whatever the cooks made with the weekly phone call from his grandpa.

But then one day, Yakov paired him. With a clumsy smart mouthed girl from his home city.

Yuri performed the quadruple salchow and followed with triple toe loop. Both Yakov and Lilia nodded with approval, there was the emotion they were looking for.

He continued to skate as he let himself relive the memories. Katrina became his friend, his only friend since he never socialized with the others. And then she became his girlfriend, he was happy because he was so nervous when he kissed her for the first time.

He landed the quadruple toe loop. Yuri heard the claps from the others around him but he paid them no mind as he entered the step sequence.

Yuri tried his hardest to be a good boyfriend but… he ruined everything.

_"_ _Шлюха!_ _"_

_Katrina looked at him with shock evident in her wide eyes. She didn't know why he yelled that when she came to the rink that morning._

_"W-Why did you say that?" Her voice trembled._

_Yuri glared at her and snarled, "Don't think I don't know about that damn picture of you and Victor!"_

_Everyone on the ice stood there in shock as Yuri yelled at Katrina mercilessly._

_"It's Just a stupid picture Yura-"_

_"Don't call me that! Is that why you follow Yakov to other competitions?! Just to throw yourself at Victor?!" The boy snarled, pushing her away as she tried to get close to him, "I bet he's not the only one you cling on to! What was I?! a cheap thrill?!"_

_Katrina stood there, holding herself, biting her lip and tears falling from her eyes. Yuri rolled his eyes as he turned around and left, he heard sobbing from the girl but refused to turn around._

Back in reality, Yuri began to perform his signature move. The combination spin.

No one could see it but he was holding back his tears.

_'Katya!'_

He buried his face in his hands as he did a sit spin before standing up.

_'I'm sorry!'_

One last spin and he raised his hands in the air as the music ended.

"Excellent!"

Lilia's voice snapped him out of his trance and that was when he was aware of the small applause. Yakov with his arms crossed smirked and nodded with pride, there was the emotion he wanted.

Yuri looked around and saw Katrina giving a small clap as well, she was smiling which was good but it only added more salt to the wound.

"Yuri take a break," Lilia ordered as she motioned her niece to come, "Katrina, I would have you show us you short skate but I believe you need to rest for today."

"Yes ma'am."

Yuri went to the locker room when Lilia began to scold Katrina about something that had to do with 'feminine hygiene' or something like that, he didn't understand. He was alone when he sat down in front of his locker and buried his face in his hands once again. This time, he let the tears fall.

_'I'm an idiot!'_

It was just a stupid picture of childhood friends. Yuri knew that Victor had known Katrina longer and he knew that Victor was very affectionate towards her because she was like sister to him.

He could have easily blamed the stress he was on that day. He was, still is, Russia's Rising Star and a World Champion. Everyone, even their president, had high expectations and it was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

And thus, he took it out on his loving girlfriend who never once pressured him when it came to skating. She was good at separating their personal life and their career.

But Yuri knew that he had no excuse for how he acted. He let his emotions take over as always and was paying for it.

"Katya…" He croaked out softly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so cruel to him... oh well. He has to learn sooner or later.
> 
> Don't worry though! this will be the last time I will make Yurio suffer! I promise! He's just coming to terms with what he did to make Katrina break up with him and hes finally acknowledging his mistake.
> 
> And yes, Katrina just had her first menstrual cycle at fifteen. Its very possible for a young girl to have her cycle late in life, its called Delayed Puberty and in females its sometimes caused by prolonged high level of physical exertion. She's a figure skater and from what Yakov said, she was completely useless on the ice until she was paired with Yurio and she pushed her body to its limits. So in a way she has issues with her body as well.
> 
> I think Yurio is going through delayed puberty himself because he stressing over that fact that his body is starting to change. Maybe but I don't know how the male body works.
> 
> I'm modeling Lilia after an aunt of mine who acts very much like her. The softness Lilia shows towards Katrina is how my aunt is to me but she's strict and scary.
> 
> Oh and to make things clear because I really don't want to see this again. I will not pair her with Yuuri! He's 23 and she's 15! I've been getting a lot of requests for it but I will not do it because of many things but the age difference is the main reason. I have my standards when it comes to pairing.
> 
> The next chapter will be about more training, ballet, a little backstory on Lilia and Yakov and Yurio trying to win Katrina's heart again.
> 
> Oh and NO Katrina did not use the tampon. She was too traumatized and decided to use pads instead. That she wonders if it would be against her religious beliefs (Russian Orthodox but not a crazy Christian and rarely flaunts it, in fact no one knows until she tells people)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will finally see what Katrina's song will be!
> 
> Bear with me! I am not good at writing a choreograph for figure skating. Please be kind to it T^T

"Softly dip your partner Yuri" Lilia clapped once, "Siegfried was gentle with Odette."

"He was trying to say sorry for cheating on her," Yuri growled as he dipped Katrina with her back curled against his hand.

"I thought this was when they kill themselves," The girl muttered.

"No, that's after this."

"Oh."

Lilia clapped again to get their attention, "This is not time to talk you two! One more peep and you will do this again! Katrina! Lift your leg higher!"

 _'_ _Easier said than done!'_ Katrina thought to herself.

Two days into her first cycle and it was not going well for her. She woke up that morning and realized that she stained her sheets, her cramps were not subsiding despite the painkillers and she was paranoid of a…. malfunction if she moved her leg the wrong way.

Yuri thought she was having trouble and placed his free hand on her thigh to help. That alone made her blush. Katrina was used to Yuri touching her legs when they used to skate together but now it felt awkward, the feel of his hand against her tights gave her goosebumps but she ignored it and continued to dance until they ended the performance of Siegfried and Odette.

Both teens sat down after they were done to rest their leg muscles because they knew that after ballet was ice skating. Today was the day Katrina would show her short program. Their ballet teacher cleared her throat to gain their attention.

Lilia gave a curt nod, "There is still tension between the both of you. We will discuss that after practice. Katrina, I was told that your short program was made by Victor. Am I right?"

The girl nodded and curled her legs with her knees under her chin, "Yes ma'am."

"Madam," Lilia corrected, "I may be your aunt young lady but you are my student first, call me 'Madam.'"

"Yes ma'am."

A sigh escaped from the older woman's lips and she walked out of the studio. She heard a soft giggle as she closed the door. She is just like her mother, Lilia thought fondly only to look down on the floor sadly. Thinking about her little sister right now made her worry for her niece and nephew. If something were to happen to her what would become of them? Lilia never liked Olga's second husband. Not since last year when Katrina ran away from home after a fight between her and…. Whatever his name was.

She can only hope that Olga's stubbornness will help her beat the cancer.

* * *

Yuri and Katrina made it to the rink after ten minutes. They went their separate ways to change into their training outfits, Katrina took pain medication once again to numb her cramps and changed. Yuri tied his hair back after changing into his black shirt and pants, he blew a strand that fell on his face. He needed a haircut, he thought to himself.

They left the locker rooms and sat down at an open area near the benches to stretch. They were doing the split stretch together; their feet were planted together, held each other's hands and their legs spread. No words were said as Yuri pulled Katrina forward slowly to stretch her legs and back which was tad difficult because she was shorter than he was and Yuri knew not to pull her too far. Katrina felt the bones in her spine pop and she pulled her rink mate back to stretch him, only for the boy to pull his head back.

"What's up Yurio?" she asked with a tilted head.

Yuri sat up and blushed, "You… um…. almost pulled my face in your…"

That made the girl blush and she turned around, her arms over her chest. Katrina's heart was pounding from the new feelings she was experiencing. Yuri's heart was pounding as well from the same feelings. They had no idea what was going on with themselves, they used to do this all the time. Even when they were together they never had these weird emotions when they would stretch.

"Let's go back to stretching," Yuri muttered, "Or that old bag will start yelling at us again."

"R-Right."

It was decided that they would stretch alone until it was time to out their skates on.

* * *

"Katrina. What is the song you are using for your short program?" Lilia asked as Katrina began to skate around the ice to warm up and make lazy jumps and spins.

The young girl made a twizzle and stopped in front of her aunt.

"You'll see. I've been wanting to use it for a while."

Lilia nodded once and made a motion with her hand to instruct the girl to go to the middle of her part of the ice rink. Yuri was standing near the small stereo with a small remote in his hand, Yakov stood beside the boy with his usual grumpy look. What kind of a program did Victor give her?

Katrina turned with her back facing the three, she gave Yuri a thumbs up to start the music and placed both her hands behind her back, her finger interlaced together.

Yuri pressed play.

The chimes of an instrument began and Katrina began to skate, she looked around as if she was observing something with great curiosity, gently curtsying while lifting her spandex black skirt as if it here a long gown every so often.

* * *

(Dancing bears, Painted wings)

Katrina did a triple axel, her arms raised and landed gracefully.

(Things I almost remember)

She began to skate backwards.

(And a song someone sings, once upon a December)

And with a waltz jump and a Kerrigan spiral later, Katrina did her quad salchow. She stepped out of it after the landing but it was still a work in progress.

(someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm)

Katrina wrapped her arms around herself and did a crossover.

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

She did a triple toe loop followed by a triple lutz when the instruments were joined by the choir,

Katrina did an altitude layback spin, her back curled at a perfect angle with her arms raised high.

(Someone holds me safe and warm, horse prance through a silver storm.)

Yuri watched in wonder as the girl danced, his mouth was open because his brain shut off his body.

_'_ _She's beautiful.'_

(Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory)

Katrina began her step sequence. She was smiling as she skipped around the ice, her hair bounced with each small stag leap and her arms moved with such delicateness and grace.

(Far away, long ago. Glowing glimpses of an ember)

A flying sit spin with a twist variation.

(things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember)

She stood and did a small pirouette.

(and a song, someone sings)

And her finished with a combination spin. An eight-turn camel, a hair cutter, a back sit and an I spin.

(Once upon a December….)

Katrina put her leg down and curtsied one more time as the music ended.

* * *

She struggled not to breathe heavily as she looked down. This was the first time she did her short program in full. She had been practicing it in bits and pieces up until now and from what she saw yesterday in Yuri's program, she had a feeling hers was going to be just as demanding.

She stood up, cheeks flushed and trying to catch her breath.

At first it was quiet.

And then Yuri snapped out of his trance and began to clap, he was followed by the rest of their rink mates. Katrina blushed, her already flushed face turned a brighter red and she skated off the ice to get her review from Yakov and Lilia.

"Your form was very stiff Katrina," Lilia said as soon as the girl got off the ice, "I will assume it was because of your cramps. Your jumps were alright and your footwork was decent."

"Yes ma'am."

Yakov added his critique, "Why did you add the quad salchow? Surely Victor didn't add it in your program."

Katrina looked up and spoke, "Well I wanted to show that I'm not just another skater from Russia. And I wanted to make a quad that wasn't an accident this time.'

The adult glowered at the girl.

"Nevertheless, I want you to only use the triple salchow from now on."

"What?"

"He's right young lady," Lilia for once agreed with her ex-husband, a quad jump was simply to strenuous for a female figure skater especially for a skater as young as Katrina.

"But Aunt Lilia-"

"No buts!" The woman said sternly, "It is for your own good."

Katrina gripped her skirt and looked down again before turning around to walk away, Mila and Georgi watched as she walked passed them.

She then stopped and turned abruptly towards her uncle and aunt.

"I will use the quad," she said, a fire in her amethyst eyes, "Like it or not, I will do it. If Vitya, Georgi and Yuri can do it then so can I."

They looked at her with slightly widened eyes.

Katrina walked up to them, all fear cast aside.

"You both have known that when I started skating, I was incredibly useless! I was not a prodigy like Yuri and I had no talent like Vitya, Georgi and Mila, I couldn't even stand on the ice for even a minute without falling. If I weren't your niece uncle Yakov, you would have dropped me after the first day and don't deny it, you know it's true.

"That's why you paired me with Yuri, he was too fast and I was too slow. Thanks to that and him, I'm a decent skater now. And I can do a damn quad without over rotating or even falling, how many girls after Miki Ando have done one without falling in a competition?"

She stood tall, "The quad stays. I don't care what you have to say!"

And with that she left her stunned coaches and went back on the ice to practice her short program.

Lilia snapped out of her frozen state and glared at Yakov, "I blame you. She was never this stubborn."

"You're blaming me?!" Yakov pointed at himself, "Stubbornness comes from your side of the family!"

Yuri decided to get on the ice to get away from the ex-lover's quarrel.

"I helped you raise Olga! I know what I'm talking about when it comes to stubbornness coming from your family!"

That's all he heard when he started his short program.

Both he and Katrina landed their quad salchows at the same time.

* * *

"You sure told them," Yuri said with a small chuckle in his voice as he put Katrina's left foot on his pillow covered lap.

They were in the living room with a laptop on playing a movie they put in to pass the time. Sitting on the floor with first aids kits open, they were both mending each other's feet and changing the bandages.

He gently dabbed an alcohol soaked cotton ball on one of the small cuts and scrapes, he was careful not to touch the blisters.

Katrina blushed and puffed her cheeks, she reacted by almost touching the blisters on Yuri's foot that was on her pillow covered lap.

"Careful!" He barked in surprise.

"Sorry!" Katrina said immediately, "I never spoke to aunt Lilia like that in my life. I'm surprised she didn't make me withdraw."

Yuri put the used cotton ball in a yellow plastic bag and took out medical tape and band aids to patch up the sterilized foot.

"Still, you were right," he muttered, "you worked hard to make it this far."

Katrina blushed again at the praise, she finished cleaning Yuri's foot and began to wrap and placed bandages on the scrape.

"So did you," She said softly, taking out some hand sanitizer to clean her hands, "Fifteen and you can do all those quads no problem."

The bottle was passed to Yuri after he was done with Katrina's foot. He rubbed the gel thoroughly in his hands as they switched.

Pulling off the old band aids and tape, Yuri rolled his eyes and began to soak a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol.

"I like your story better," he declared, "You can do a quad salchow. That's something to brag about."

"It was because of you I can do it you know," Katrina said as she cleaned the boy's foot as well after she removed his bandages, "I wanted to make you look good when we would skate."

They both blushed and continued their mending in silence. The movie was long over but they didn't notice.

"So… um…," Yuri tried to break the silence, "The old man and the hag raised your mom?"

Katrina nodded as she placed a final clean band aid on Yuri's foot.

"Momma and Aunt Lilia's parents died two months after the Union fell. Momma was twelve, Uncle Yakov and Aunt Lilia were still married at the time and they had no other living relatives. So, they took her in, I guess it was for training," Katrina said with a chuckle.

Yuri took his foot back and finished his work on the girl's foot. Katrina tucked her knees under her chin and waited for her ink mate to finish using the hand sanitizer.

"Training? For what?"

He handed the small bottle to her and she poured a good amount onto her palm. Yuri put the medical supplies back in the first aid kits and got up to throw away the wastes in a nearby waste basket. He sat back down in front of her and sanitized his hands again.

Katrina chewed the inside of mouth and answered with deep hesitation, "If I tell you…. Promise you won't blab about it to anyone. It's a very… sensitive subject."

When she said that, Yuri's green-blue eyes widened. Katrina was willing to tell him something very personal, he nodded as a sign of agreement.

"Well…. At the time, Aunt Lilia was pregnant."

The thought of Yakov and Lilia having a baby gave Yuri a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. But it also made him wonder, where's the kid now? If he did his math right even though he was failing that subject in his online classes right now, the kid had to be around the pork cutlet bowl's age.

Katrina saw the concentrated confusion on the boy's face and answered.

"Three months after they took in momma, aunt Lilia went into early labor. She was only six months and…. The baby, a little boy, didn't make it," The girl said softly, her sadness then turned to anger but she kept herself calm, "And the leading doctor panicked and caused a rupture making her bleed, hard. They were forced to give her a hysterectomy."

"The loss of their baby and the inability to have another child was one of their leading causes for a divorce. That and Uncle threw himself more into his coaching, I guess it was his form of therapy. Maybe that's why he's different compared to other coaches here."

Yuri had to agree on that, Yakov may be a grumpy old goat with a temper to boot. There was no denying that he did treat his students as if they were his own children. He would often invite them all to his apartment for dinner, staying after hours at the rink just because of them wanted to squeeze in more practice, giving them a drive home after practice no questions asked and giving them the coach for the night.

The boy always thought it was just Yakov being somewhat nice but now he saw it in a new light.

"They tried to hold on for momma's sake but after she moved out and got married they separated. And you know that when I came here, they divorced."

Yuri moved to the laptop and changed the movie on the laptop, he picked a movie from America. Black cauldron he thinks it's called, he liked it and so did Katrina. Mostly because it was very graphic for a children's movie.

Once the movie was in, he sat next to her and she surprisingly leaned against his shoulder.

"You better not tell anyone what I told you," Katrina muttered as they listened to the deep voice of John Hurt, "We may not be together anymore but I know, I hope actually, that I can still trust you with my secrets."

"Katya," Yuri said softly, nuzzling softly against the girl's soft hair, "Do you really think I would stoop that low?"

She looked up at him, "Not really."

They watched as the main character meet the princess, Tasha walked in the room by that time and sat on the boy's lap and rested her head on the girl's leg. That was when the teens both noticed that they were sitting closer to each other.

"Why did you ask me out anyway?" Katrina asked, scratching the cat behind her ears.

Yuri gulped and blushed, "What brought that up?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess because I started thinking about it a little more since the hot springs on ice. Was it really because everyone around us compared us to Sergei and Ekaterina?"

That made Yuri think as well but he shook his head.

"You know we only knew about that comparison after you dumped me. I… thought you knew why I asked you to be my…. Girlfriend," His face turned into a deeper red as his heart pounded against his chest like a jackhammer.

Katrina chuckled, "You said that I was too pretty and talented to be with ordinary boys?"

Yuri face palmed, his blush was now steaming, "That was a stupid confession…"

"But so like you. And you were blushing like you are right now."

"Please stop."

A playful smirk crept its way on the girl's face, "And you said that I look like an angel on the ice and you wanted to be with me forever."

Yuri's blush crept all the way to his ears, "I was young… please stop."

Katrina giggled, "And then you said-"

The boy placed a finger on the girls lips to shut her up.

"We're not together anymore Katya and I don't want to get in trouble for kissing you just to make you stop talking," Yuri said, looking deep into Katrina's eyes, his blush remained painted on his face.

It was now the girl's turn to blush.

"S-Sorry."

And with that she turned her attention back to the laptop.

By the time the movie was over they had both fallen asleep, Yuri's arm was wrapped around Katrina's shoulders.

Tasha was sleeping soundly across their laps, the hand that were petting her were resting on top of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> How was it? I hope it was good.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea what the Russian called the Soviet union so I just had Katrina say Union.
> 
> Wasn't planning on putting the lyrics down but I needed to add visual.
> 
> "Once Upon a December" was written by Lynn Ahrens. I do not own the song!
> 
> Well I'm off for the week!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review everybody!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you figured out your theme yet Yuuri?" Katrina asked her friend through Skype.

Today was a well-deserved day off and Katrina, dressed in a long beige sweater, black leggings and long wool sock, decided to call Yuuri, if she guessed right nine am in St. Petersburg had to somewhere in the afternoon in Japan. She saw that the sun was still up from where Yuuri was sitting so she was right. He was probably in his room

Yuuri scratched the back of his head and made a nervous smile, "Not yet exactly. We're still waiting on a friend of mine to make my song."

Katrina smiled as she rested on her stomach. She was laying down on her bed, kicking her feet in the air and with Tasha sitting on her back.

"Yeah, Mrs. Nishigori said something about that," She said pulling back a stand of hair, "Well you have your music already, I'm still trying to figure out what kind of music to use for my free skate."

"Your coach isn't going to pick on for you?"

"Heck no! Uncle Yakov has horrible taste in music," The girl said shaking her head, "Why do you think Vitya makes his own?"

The man laughed and fixed his glasses.

When he did, Katrina spotted a little mark on his neck.

"Looks like you and Vitya are getting along," she said with a smirk.

Yuuri turned bright red and scrambled to change into a turtleneck sweater or something to hide the hickey, he grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around his neck before sitting back down at his desk.

A giggle escaped Katrina, "How is he anyway?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, a sigh of defeat escaped his lips, "He's the same way he was when he first got here. But he's been stricter since you guys left."

"In other words, you're having more fun than Yurio and I", The girl mumbled, "Aunt Lilia has been making us dance together since we got back. Apparently, she thinks that making two former lovers dance will ease the tension between them."

Yuuri sighed once again and rubbed his temples, "Are you two still fighting?"

"Nyet, we're not… anymore," Katrina answered quickly, "The dancing is making us talk more but that's all we're doing. Talking and nothing more."

That sounded weird, she thought to herself and a bit hurtful.

"But anyway, everything is going good here in Russia. I miss the baths and the pork cutlet bowls, Aunt Lilia's cooking is good but I miss your mom's cooking," She said with a smile, "When this season is over I want to come back. Is that okay?"

Yuuri chuckled and nodded, "Of course you can. Well I got to go now."

Katrina nodded, "Okay. Can I give you some advice before you go?"

"Mm, sure what is it?"

"When you jump, try raising an arm as you spin. It helps you get extra points, its helped me numerous time when I would compete," she said raising a free arm over her head in a ballerina's pose or at least she tried.

It was hard trying to demonstrate a pose when you're being held hostage by your cat who decided to fall asleep on your back and had no plans of leaving anytime soon.

Yuuri titled his head but nodded, "Thanks. I'll see what I can do about that."

The girl smiled, "Well if you do try it, start practicing it right away. I don't recommend doing it right after I told you about it."

"Alright Katrina-chan, thanks. I'll tell Victor you called. Bye."

The man waved bye on screen and turned off his webcam. With a smile, Katrina turned off her skype and pushed her laptop aside, she pulled out her phone and texted Yurio to come get Tasha.

**_"My room is across from yours! Why are you texting me?!"_ **

**_"Aunt Lilia does not approve of yelling in her house. Help me! Our daughter is heavy and is releasing an excessive amount of heat!"_ **

After she pressed the send button, Katrina heard a door opening and closing before her own door was opened. Yuri walked in wearing a black long wool jacket over a navy-blue shirt and sweat pant, his shoulder length pale blonde hair was pulled back in a lazy pony tail and his blue-green eyes were tired.

"Did I wake you up?"

The boy nodded and walked to the girl to get the cat. He put her on the cat bed that was near the foot of Katrina's bed. Katrina stretched her back and sat up, crossing her legs.

"Sorry Yurio but she wouldn't get off me."

"Mm."

The girl sighed and scooted to the side and pat the empty space beside her, "I'm going to watch some movies for the day. Want to join?"

Yuri looked at her for minute and left.

'Guess not,' Katrina thought, 'Oh well. Time for some studio Ghibli!'

Just as she pressed play on her laptop, Yuri came back with a bag of snacks he brought from his dorm room and a large bottle of soda. He put the snacks and gave the girl the large bottle.

"Pause it. I'll be right back."

He left again and Katrina paused the movie.

Ten minutes later, Yuri came back with a tray that held two empty cups with ice and a bowl of popcorn. Katrina smiled and moved to give him space to sit, she's glad that her bed in Lilia's room for her was larger than the one at Yakov's place.

After settling down and crisscrossing his legs, Yuri placed the tray between them and the laptop.

"So, what were you going to watch?"

Katrina opened the bottle of soda and poured them in the cups, "It's that movie that has the song we first skated to as a pair. Remember? It was called-"

"Merry go Round," Yuri answered, he looked at his full cup and made a small smile, "I remember, you were nervous that you would fall down."

"But you wouldn't let me."

Katrina pressed play and the movie began.

Their first time performing as a pair was a memory they wouldn't forget. What was cute about it was what they wore for their costumes. Yuri wore that white breezy shirt and black pants the character Howl wore and Katrina wore a simple bright blue short dress and a straw hat just like Sophie's outfit. She was scared about performing in front of all those people but Yuri told her that he would never let her fall.

He kept that promise when they performed, they incorporated the scene were Howl first held Sophie in the beginning of the film in the routine. Yuri held Katrina's hand the whole time, never letting go.

"Maybe I'll use that song for my free skate," Katrina said to herself, taking a sip from her drink.

Yuri stiffened when he heard that, he wanted to say no but it was not his place. If Katrina wanted to skate to that song so be it.

"But most likely Aunt Lilia will choose the song. I already have two themes to choose."

"Yeah? What are they?"

"Remembrance and Heartbreak. But I think heartbreak is out of the question," Katrina grimaced, "Georgi is using it and I don't want people comparing me to him right now."

Yuri himself felt weird chills run down his spine, he knew what his ex was talking about. Georgi and purple makeup did not mix. He was thankful he wasn't obsessed with Katrina the way the older man was with Anya.

Right?

* * *

The movie ended and Katrina sighed with a smile.

"How romantic."

She tucked her knees under her chin and smiled.

Yuri rolled his eyes and finished his drink, the snacks were long gone and the bowl was empty.

"Yeah, romantic, she chose an animated version of Victor," he said copying the way Katrina sat, "I feel sorry for her already."

Katrina was silent for a second and then she began to laugh, hard. She fell, avoiding kicking the tray and her laptop, and held her stomach as she bellowed out high pitched giggles and guffaws.

"I thought I was the only one!" She managed to say before another laugh episode took over.

Yuri watched her with an amused smile.

The laughs died down after a couple of minutes and Katrina sat up, wiping away tears that fell from her eyes.

"I told Vitya that Howl reminded me of him and he a great offence to that. He said that he was not a whiny playboy."

"Yeah right."

"That's what I said."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and began to clean up their mess, Katrina helped by gathering the cups and bowls, she put them on the tray and Yuri put their trash in the plastic bag he brought the treats in.

"So…. Now what?" He asked as they walked out of the girl's room.

Katrina thought about for a bit, "Maybe play another movie. It's a slow day after all."

Yuri was not the kind of person to sit around and do nothing all day. He wondered how Katrina was able to do that when she retired the first time.

"Let's go out."

Katrina stopped in her tracks and looked at Yuri with wide eyes, "What?"

The boy blushed and shook his head, "Not that way! I meant let go out and have fun! Why waste a perfectly nice day sitting around watching movies? We can go to the park or something… I mean….!"

"Yuri Plisetsky," The girl smirked and tilted her head, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Nyet!" Yuri declared, his face still bright red, "Nyet! Nyet! Nyet!"

They went to the kitchen, threw away their trash and washed the cups and bowl since Lilia was strict about cleanliness.

* * *

Yuri ran a comb through his hair and threw on a red shirt with a tiger roaring printed on the front. Black skinny jeans that were ripped on the front and black converse shoes.

 _'This is not a date,'_ He thought to himself throwing on a light jacket, the weather was fair but he read that it would get cooler in the afternoon.

Before he left his room, Yuri fixed his hair again and cursed at himself for doing so.

_'This is not a date!'_

He left his room and closed the door behind him. Katrina left her room soon after, she wore a black long sleeved shirt over her black leggings and a pair of timberland shoes. Her mid length hair was tied in a messy bun and she wore rarely used black thick framed glasses.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Yuri asked with a tilted head, this was something he didn't know about her.

Did he seriously not know anything about her?

Katrina rose an eyebrow and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I've always worn glasses, I just rarely wear them since my eyes aren't that bad."

"O… Oh," He looked away and walked off with Katrina following him, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"You didn't know, did you?"

He didn't say anything and continued to walk until they went down stairs and went to the front door, Lilia was drinking looking over her mail when they came, she wore a short fluffy white bathrobe over a light pink Olga nightgown and her hair was undone, it fell down her back and she wore no makeup.

"And where are you two going?" She asked as she put the mail down on the small table near the double doors.

"Out Aunt Lilia," Katrina answered, "It's a nice day and Yuri didn't want to sit around watching movies all day."

The older woman eyed them both but nodded in acknowledgment.

"make sure you both are back before five. We must discuss your free programs," She said with her usual strict tone of voice.

Yuri opened the door and nodded, "Yes… Ma'am."

And with that they left the large house.

Katrina noticed that Yuri was a little shaken when they reached the gate that surrounded the house.

"I know, she is scarier without her makeup," She said as they opened the tall iron gate and walked out.

"And I thought she was more of a hag with it," he mumbled as he closed the gate.

They walked side by side on the side walk.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Yuri shrugged and suggested going to the ice rink but that was immediately shot down by Katrina.

"Seriously Yuri?" She stuffed her hands in the sweaters pockets and glared at him, "It's our day off. A day where we don't have to think about skating and have fun like normal home schooled teenagers!"

That's right, Yuri forgot that Katrina had that ability to separate skating from her personal life when she wasn't training. Maybe that's why she always seemed to act like she was skating for the first time without the falling on the butt part.

"Alright, alright," The boy says with his hands up in defeat, "How about a movie?"

"That's a cliché place to take a date."

A tic mark made itself at home on top of Yuri's head.

"This is not a date!"

* * *

"Cinderella?"

"Blasphemy!"

"I thought you liked Disney movies," Yuri said with a raised eyebrow

Katrina glared at him, "I love the classics. The remakes are a waste of money and time!"

Okay maybe something else.

"Age of Adaline?"

"You hate those kinds of movies."

"But you like them," Yuri added.

Rolling her eyes, Katrina still shook her head, "I don't want to put you through that Yuri."

With a sigh, he checked another movie.

"Furious 7?"

"Not the same knowing that the actor died."

"Alright, Poltergeist then. We like scary movies."

Katrina shook her head, "No I don't."

Yuri looked at her in surprise. If he remembered correctly, he and Katrina used to watch horror movies all the time.

"I only watched them because you loved them. I'm actually very terrified of scary movies."

Katrina looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

Yuri sighed in defeat and picked out one more movie.

"That age of Ultron movie that came last month?"

The girl chuckled and agreed even though they weren't fans of the super hero genre but it was only thing they could agree on.

Yuri bought the tickets, he refused to let Katrina pay for hers. His grandfather raised him better than that. The movie didn't start until one so they decided to sit at the lounge area, Yuri sat opposite of Katrina who was looking at her phone, probably messaging her brother.

"How come you never told me that you hated horror movies?" he asked her when the silenced between them and the chattering of the other movie goers around them made him uncomfortable.

With a small laugh, Katrina looked up at him, "You love them that's why, I just wanted to make you happy that's all."

That made Yuri blush before he looked at his phone to check the news about the other skaters. He got out of there when he saw that it was nothing but articles of JJ.

"JJ?" His friend asked with an amused grin.

"JJ…" He confirmed with a growl.

At least that was one thing he knew about her, she had the same distaste for the Canadian skater.

* * *

After the movie, it was three thirty and Yuri decided to take Katrina to their favorite burger place that was near the rink. Yakov hated it when he would catch them eating there during their breaks yelling at them about how top athletes like them shouldn't eat this garbage. They would retaliate by ordering another burger in front of him. Getting a kick out of seeing the old man erupt like a volcano.

They sat at their usual booth that was sitting against a window where they could watch people as they went about their daily lives. The server was someone who knew them well and gave them their preferred drink after they were seated.

"Thanks Irina," Yuri said before taking a sip of soda.

Irina, a blonde woman with hazel eyes and a full figure that complimented the diners uniform, smiled.

"Don't mention it Yurachka," She said with a smile, "the usual for you and Katya?"

"Yes please," Katrina answered with a smile, "Can mine have an extra patty?"

"Of course Katya!" the older woman said with a smile as she left to tell the cook the orders.

The smell on grilled meat and fries along with the sounds of people chattering made Yuri feel content. Perhaps because it reminded him of when his father and mother were still together and they would take him out to eat if he was good boy at the rink. He still talked to his father frequently although he hated that he wasn't in the country anymore.

A sigh escaped from Yuri's lips and he propped his left elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand.

"Yurio?" Katrina grew worried when she saw her friend go quiet and he closed his eyes.

She reached over and touched his arm gently, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Is the food here?"

A shake of the head said no.

"You got quiet and I got worried," She said softly, "… Were you thinking about your dad?"

That made the boy smile a bit, "How did you know?"

"You always think about your dad every time we come here," Katrina answered, "Have you talked to him lately?"

Yuri thought about it for a while, by that time their food came.

"The last time I talked to him was before the old hag came. He's in Iceland right now so he won't make it for this event."

"oh…"

"I don't hate him or anything, he's gotta work," Yuri picked up his burger and ate.

Katrina still looked sad as she ate.

It was now four-thirty and the teens made the walk back to Lilia's house, they were tired and wanted to sleep as soon as they went to their rooms. But the prima ballerina was not going to allow that, she had their free programs ready and wanted to discuss them with the two skaters.

They were walking closer than they were that morning, their hands were almost touching, both were tempted to hold each other's hands but they didn't.

* * *

Lilia stood before her two students who were sitting on the couch with her arm crossed.

"Before we discuss the programs," She said with a firm tone in her voice, "Have you both decided on your themes?"

There was a pregnant silence for a while before Katrina spoke first.

"Yes ma'am, I chose 'Remembrance'."

Lilia nodded in acknowledgment and turned towards Yuri.

He was quiet as he looked at his folded hands.

With a deep breath in and out he looked up at the ballerina.

"Rhapsody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you go. They announced their themes! Yurio's routine does remind me of rhapsody so that's why I chose that.
> 
> And yes! Katrina does not like the live action remakes of Disney classics! I don't know why people love them so much when they have already been made. I tried giving them a chance but in the end, I have been against them. I'm not at all thrilled about the upcoming beauty and beast, if I want to watch it I can just watch the one that was already made by Disney. you can like them but I hate them, a waste of time and money in my opinion.
> 
> I read many fics where Yurio's parents are either dead or abusive which is why he was mostly raised by his grandfather. Well I wanted write where his parents are divorced because of his father's job, his mom became a negligent alcoholic and because of the job his father had, his grandpa took custody. Yurio does maintain contact with his dad, they have a decent relationship but not a close one.
> 
> That's why Katrina was sad, she was really close to her father and whishes Yurio had the same thing with his father.
> 
> And as you can see, Yurio is learning a lot of things about his ex. He realizes that he barely knows her likes and dislikes.
> 
> And yes, I looked it up, Russia does have burger places.
> 
> This takes place in the middle of May.
> 
> Bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> How ya been?!
> 
> Sorry this was late but I was distracted by something crazy.
> 
> Heres my gift to say im sorry!
> 
> Thank you Bethgrry (from fanfiction) for helping me brainstorm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the assignments!
> 
> For the pas des deux Yurio and Katrina I used 'Misty Copeland and Sterling Baca Nutcracker Pas de Deux 2014' as inspiration. the choreography may not be the best but I think it suits them.
> 
> The skater who actually placed fifth in the '06 European championship was Ilia Klimkin
> 
> Memory is one of my favorite all time song from Cats!
> 
> Andrew Lloyd Webber I love you!

Allegro appassionato in B minor. A song known for its difficulty and heart pounding intensity.

That was what Yuri was going to be skating to. He already made plans to add every single quad he could do to the program.

Katrina knew right away that he was crazy.

"You're going to drop dead if you do that," She mumbled, eating the crepe she bought for herself.

They were walking to Lilia's dance studio for the final time, she finally made their free programs and told them to come to her studio for the last dance practice. They stopped at a coffee shop for a quick breakfast before going.

They each got a crepe and tea since Lilia banned them from drinking coffee.

Yuri huffed through his nose and finished his crepe. "I can handle it, no problem."

"Until you drop dead from exhaustion."

The girl took a sip of her tea and looked up at him with tired eyes, "Are you only doing it to make sure you win? If so that's not going to work."

"Easy for you say, you only have one quad in your roster," Yuri commented as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"Which you should know, is very rare for a female skater. What we lack in quads we make up for in difficult jump combinations and presentation. Sara's signature is a Triple Lutz-Triple Loop, why don't you try doing that? Cause I know I can't and I'm known for my jumps," Katrina said back.

"Tch, whatever."

"I'm just saying, reconsider before you do it."

It was safe to cross and they silently walked to the studio.

* * *

The nutcracker pas de deux.

At least this one wasn't sad.

All they had to do was be quick and energetic and act like they like each other.

…

"Yuri! Katrina! Act like you both adore each other."

The teens were in the middle of a _Penché_ when they received the third scolding from Lilia.

"Sorry Aunt Lilia," Katrina stood up slowly, "Just very excited about the free programs."

Yuri held her by her waist and gently spun her until he stopped and held her hands and her back was too his chest.

Lilia nodded and walked to the small stereo and turned it on to play the song from the nutcracker. With the wave of a slender hand, Lilia instructed the pair to get in position.

"Dance," was all she said as the music played.

They did.

Katrina, who decided to wear her pointe shoes, gently approached Yuri who had his back towards her.

He turned around and got on one knee when the girl offered her hands to him, he grasped them gently and rested his cheek against them.

And then they began to dance.

Yuri's past experiences with lifts proved to be beneficial when he held Katrina by her waist to swiftly spin them both before setting her down say they could dance.

Lilia could not help but smile when she finally saw the sweet affection between her two students. Yuri was staring at his partner with a sort of softness in his eyes with Katrina was smiling back at him with her bright white teeth.

When the boy held the girl bridal style and spun slowly in circles, Katrina wrapped her arms around Yuri's head rubbed her head against it with hers.

And then came the synchronized dancing.

Yakov once told her that when they were first paired, Yuri and Katrina discovered their natural talent of dancing in near perfect synchronization. The boy did take ballet when he was younger along with the girl. It helped them with their pairing when the step sequence happened, Yakov tried to get them to go into ice dancing since it gave them more freedom but they would not budge, figure skating or they leave. Stubborn little monsters he called them.

The music climaxed towards the end and the teens finished off with a partnering lift.

They were panting and a bit sweaty from the workout but they still stayed in position for the prima ballerina who was eyeing them, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Acceptable," Lilia said, "If only you two pair skated this season, I would have choreographed a program that would bring out the obvious affection you both share.

Katrina rolled her eyes and motioned Yuri to set her down on her feet, "Tempting but no thanks."

Yuri nodded in agreement, as much as he wanted to skate with his ex-girlfriend again. It was not the right time. And he was certain that Katrina would kill him with her knife shoes (skates) if he opened his mouth.

"Very well," Lilia unfolded her arms and walked out of the studio.

"I expect you both at the rink in one hour," She said sternly, "Not a minute too late."

"Yes ma'am," They both said at the same time.

* * *

When Katrina was six years old, she watched as her father participated in the 2006 European Championship in France. He only placed fifth which at the time was understandable, Olga was four months pregnant with Aleksander and it was a difficult one. Easy to say that he was very distracted but he handled the loss with grace and held his head high as he carried his young daughter out of the arena to avoid the press.

He retired soon after to become a stay at home dad while Olga continued her career as a sports reporter.

During the free skate, Ivan used the song 'Memory' from the musical Cats. It was as if he was saying goodbye to the figure skating world.

Katrina loved that song and was lucky enough to see the movie that was made in 1998. It had an impact on her and she wanted to skate to it but Yuri wasn't a fan of musicals so asking him to skate to it was out of the question.

She was currently sitting on a bench near the rink, letting her aunt braid her hair. While Yuri usually did that, he was unavailable at the moment and Lilia did not tolerate messy hair.

"Aunt Lilia?" She asked softly as she felt the soft tugs of her hair.

"Hm?"

"Did you choose the song for my free program already?"

Lilia finished braiding her young niece's hair and tied it tight, "I have, why? Do you have a song in mind?"

"Yes ma'am. It's the song papa used in his last free skate. It matches my theme and it's not inappropriate, you love musical theater," Katrina said in hopes that she convinced her aunt.

The former ballerina gave it some thought, "I was planning for you to use Fur Elise but if it's what you want."

Katrina nodded, "I do want to skate to Memory."

"Very well then."

The young girl smiled and hugged her aunt happily, even though Lila was not the kind to show such affection. The hug back she got was awkward but it still made Katrina smile.

By the time Yuri came was when Lilia gave her niece the plans for her free program. To the surprise of Katrina, her quad salchow was in it.

"Since you are insistent on keeping it your short program, you might as well have it in your free skate."

Lilia watched as a small smile crept its way on her young niece's face, it made the older woman happy inside. She knew that even if she prohibited Katrina from using her quad, the child would do it anyway. Might as well indulge the girl, for now.

"Yuri, look over your short program before you get on the ice," She instructed to the boy, "You too Katrina."

"Mhm," the young figure skater was very focused on the free program.

_'So, she wants me to focus on the way I move my legs in the step sequence?'_

Being the niece of a famous ballerina had its small perks. Lilia gave Katrina small lessons as a child and it was evident when she would skate. If Lilia had her way, figure skating would be out the window and ballet would take over.

Seven jump elements, 3 spins and two step sequences. Those were the required elements for a female figure skater.

For the men, it was the same thing except that they would get eight jump elements.

Lilia arranged for Yuri's program to focus on the step sequences and the jumps, show the world he was the prima ballerina on the stage.

For Katrina, she wanted the girl to add the quad in an early jump combination.

"She's being over protective again," Katrina muttered.

Yuri looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "She's letting you keep the quad. What's wrong with that?"

Folding the paper and stuffing it in her sweater pocket, the girl sat down on the bench and unclipped her skate guards.

"I want to use it near the end," looking up at him with crossed arms, "To surprise everybody or at least show them I'm not desperate for attention."

The boy sat down next to her, still holding the paper that had his free program, "What do you mean desperate for attention?"

Katrina sighed and stood up to go practice her new program, "All I can say that its must be nice to be a rising star Yurio. You can do anything on the ice and everyone praises you."

_'Meanwhile I land a quad salchow, all by myself and everyone thinks I'm desperate.'_

She looked over her shoulder to look at her former boyfriend before turning away to practice.

* * *

_ "Katrina Lychkoff. That is a name that we know all too well, she is known as the 'The Jumping Bean' because she likes to prance around the ice like a little fairy." _

Mila looked at her phone with a look of disdain on her face. She was taking a break from her own practice when Georgi (when he wasn't crying over the loss of Anya) sent her a link to a video that was slowly gaining attention online. It was a video of a teenage girl in her bedroom, she had short straight brown hair, square glasses and a black t-shirt and jean. All it took were the pair of cat ears perched on her head for Mila to know that the girl was a member of Yuri's Angels.

As much as she thought it was cute that her little rink mate had a fan club, Mila saw some of the members as a nuisance when it came to how they expressed their love for him. And Mila did not have to play the video to know that it was video dedicated to bashing the youngest of Yakov's senior students.

The title said in capitalized letters, **'KATRINA LYCHKOFF SUCKS!'**

_ "She has no skating talent and relies on doing nothing but jumps to make herself look good. Yurachka was paired with her against his will, he said so himself after he won gold at grand prix final after his junior debut..." _

The girl made a lovesick face when she said Yuri's name and she blushed. She conveniently left out what Yuri said after saying he was paired against his will. He was glad that he was paired, it helped him be patient with his skating and he got a girlfriend from it.

_ "Her lack of talent is highly evident in the video where Yurachka was forced to skate with her to Howl's Moving Castle song. She was so wobbly on the ice that he was forced to hold onto her until it was over. _

_ "Katrina since day one is obviously using him to further her agenda and when he didn't want to give her what she wanted, she dumps him and starts latching on to Victor Nikiforov. We as devoted fans have tried to tell Yurachka before it was too late but she brainwashed him to do her bidding. And now he hates us!" _

_ "And what's with the one quad she has? If she were really a great skater, then she should be able to do all quad jumps. Yurachka made the right choice **not** to pair skate with her this season. He can't ruin his career for that talentless hack!' _

Mila stopped the video and gave a scathing comment to the girl's video.

_"Have you been living under a rock? The video of Yuri and Katrina pair skating was the very first time they skated in a competition as a pair. They were both wobbly FWI. The only reason you and the other extreme fan girls hate Katya is because Yuri is head over heels in love with her and not you! I'd like to see you do quad salchow!"_

She was not the only one who came to Katrina's defense. Georgi passionately defended the skater, Victor made a furious comment in Katrina's defense and to Mila's surprise, some members of Yuri's Angels bashed the video.

_'I'm a real fan of Yurachka and I think Katrina is a wonderful skater! Have you seen her short program in the junior worlds?!'_

_'How dare you call yourself a fan!? If you were a real fan, you would be happy for Yurachka!'_

_'Latching onto Victor?! He's her best friend! Ever since she was little!'_

_'It's because of girls like you Yurachka hates being near us! I've been a Yuri's fan since his rookie years and I never thought that Katrina was using him! They were paired because they each had flaws that needed to be fixed and it worked for both of them! And then they fell hard for each other, they even pair skated in Japan one more time! #SupportTheIceAngel'_

_'Katrina is a beautiful skater! And she's actually the second female skater in the world to land a quad salchow in a competition! Quads are very rare and difficult for females anyway and she did it when she was a junior! I'd like to see you do a quad salchow!'_

_'She's going to prove you wrong at the grand prix! I'm a loyal member of Yuri's Angels and I'm a huge fan of Katrina! #SupportTheIceAngel!'_

_'You said so yourself, she's a bean but she's obviously a seed waiting to bloom!'_

_'I feel sorry for you. Are you that insecure that you attack your idols girlfriend to make yourself feel better? And you want to know why Yuri never gives his fan club his attention? It's because of people like you, he made it clear that anyone who messes with his Katya are not his fans and I don't blame him.'_

_'I SUPPORT YURINA!'_

The ongoing support made Mila smile, she was glad that some members of the fan club acted like supportive fans. She looked up to see that the two were taking turns with Lilia's attention.

Yuri was first, his hair was tied back and he wore his usual training outfit. He stood in the middle of the ice and waited for the signal. Katrina was off the ice and was leaning forward against the barrier, a flick on her shoulder and a glare from her aunt made her stand up straight.

She watched as her rink mate stood there, his shoulders slowly moving up and down as he settled his breathing, his long and slender arms down with his hands open in presentation and his body angled slightly.

Lilia turned on the music and Yuri began to skate.

The swiftness of jumps and the way he moved his legs, Katrina was captivated. The ballet he was forced to take since April were defiantly worth it, she had never seen Yuri move with such elegance and grace and his jumps were lighter and swifter.

_'Beautiful.'_

But Lilia was not impressed and stopped the music, "Absolutely unacceptable. The king crab we had last night had better leg than you."

Yuri stopped as the music stopped, he had had his hands to his knees and he was panting. She was right, rhapsody meant ecstasy, rapture and craze. He knew his movement were stiff but they were more fluid then last year.

"Start again from the top!" he heard Lilia say.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri shook off his exhaustion and looked at her with fierce and confident eyes.

"Ma'am!" he said obediently.

Yakov hummed though his nose as he watched his normally rebellious student.

"Maybe it was for the best that Victor wasn't his coach," he said to himself.

He looked to his side and saw that Katrina was still staring at Yuri with a faraway look on her face, her eyes were glazed over and a soft blush was painted on her pale cheeks.

"Katrina," He said to get her attention.

Snapping out of her trance, the girl looked at her coach.

"The way you are staring at him makes me feel like you two are still together," the old man said with his dry humor.

The blush turned red when embarrassment took over, Katrina turned her head away and she gave a small pout.

"We're not," she said, crossing her arms, "I just forgot that I liked watching him skate."

Yakov ruffled the girl's hair, "I know you miss him but I told you from the start that it was not the right time to be together with him in the first place."

"Don't you have an ex-wife to win back uncle Yakov?!" Katrina said with a side narrow glare.

The ruffling was replaced with a swat to the head by an embarrassed Yakov.

* * *

Splashing cold water on her face, Katrina excused herself from watching Yuri skate his FP and went to the girl's locker room. There, she went to the bathroom area and went to the sinks to freshen up.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, Katrina watched as the water droplets fell down her face and falling either on her sweater or in the sink.

_'Me? Missing Yurio?! Uncle Yakov is going senile!'_

"There's no fucking way I still like him!" Katrina screamed at her reflection.

"He's arrogant, boastful, rude and the biggest asshole on the planet. All he cares about is winning a stupid contest where the award is a useless piece of fake gold! The only thing that makes him happy is bullying the other skaters into withdrawing! The only reason he went out with me was because of my uncle!"

Katrina gasped when she said that and planted both her hands over her mouth, she did not just say that. She did not just say that.

Her reflection stared back at her with wide eyes full of shock and disbelief. Tears formed and fell down her face, mixing with the remaining droplets of water still on her face.

Wiping away her tears, Katrina shook off that thought. Even if that were true, Yakov would have still treated him the same. He never gave special treatment to anyone who was close to his niece, not even her boyfriend.

 _'Ex-boyfriend',_ she corrected herself.

During the time she was coached by him, Yakov never once favored her over the other students. And when it came to training, he was stricter with her than the others. Yuri made a joke once that the others were the ones getting special treatment while Katrina was made to skate until she passed out from exhaustion.

He lost custody of Tasha for a week as a result of said joke.

She splashed more water on her face again before drying it off with her towel. She heard the music from the rink reach its end and she knew that it was her turn next.

* * *

Yuri ended his program with his arms wide open, struggling to keep his breathe steady. He did all the quads he said he was going to do and he already felt his body aching from them but he didn't care.

"A mild improvement from the first one," Lilia said to herself but loud enough for him to hear, "We have so much work to do Yuri."

The young skater was half listening as his green eyes darted around the rink.

 _'Did you see me Katya?'_ He thought, _'Did you see? I can skate better than that pig! You've got to look at me now!'_

All he saw was Yakov talking with Lilia, Georgi who was practicing his SP and Mila practicing her FP. But no Katrina.

_'Katya?'_

Katrina walked out of the hallway leading to the locker rooms and made Yuri's heart drop. She didn't see him skate. And he gave it his all.

"Yuri, get off the ice," he heard Yakov say across the rink, "Take ten. Katrina, you're next."

The boy nodded and moved to leave the ice, he watched as his rink mate unclipped her skate guards before getting on the ice.

They both skated passed each other, Yuri looked at her but Katrina's eyes did not meet his.

Memory, a song from the musical Cats. All Yuri knew about that song was that it sung by the character Grizabella, a one-time glamour cat who is now only a shell of her former self. The song is a nostalgic remembrance of her glorious past and a declaration of her wish to start a new life. He was forced by Katrina to watch that movie even though he was never a fan of musicals.

 _'Why did she choose that song anyway?'_ Yuri wondered.

He knew that it matched her theme but it sounded too melancholy for her.

"Aunt Lilia," Katrina called out before the music started, "I'm putting the quad near the end."

Lilia sighed and massaged her temples, "We will discuss that later. Just follow the choregraph for now."

The girl rolled her eyes and gave the signal for music to start.

When Yuri watched, he heard the soft piano music play. Katrina crossed herself as she began to skate and started with the opening step sequence.

Just like with Yuri, the ballet lesson helped Katrina as well. Her legs moved fluidly and her arms moved with grace. He couldn't hear the blades touching the ice.

 _'I should just leave,'_ he thought, crossing his arms.

Since she left when he skated than why should he watch her?

"You should have seen her when she watched you skate," He heard Yakov say to him, "She had that stupid lovesick look you have right now."

Yuri made a gulp and looked away with a scowl, "She didn't watch."

"She did but she left before you finished."

A blush threatened to appear on the boy's cheeks but he fought it back.

"And I'm going to tell you what I told her, I know you miss her but from the start it was not the right time to be in a relationship," Yakov explained.

Yuri glared at his coach and growled, "Quit bugging me about my love life and try winning back your ex-wife or something."

Lilia heard a slap and turned her head for a second to see her young student rubbing the back of his head and Yakov was stomping away in a fit of anger.

Not interested, she turned her attention back to her niece, she sighed and stopped the music.

"Yakov was right, you are influenced by Yuri," She said with her sharp tongue.

Katrina skidded to a halt before kneeling on the ice to catch her breathe. Influenced was a bit of an understatement, she was assimilated by Yuri. The first six months of their pairing was meet with encouragements of slacking off on training if they were bored, not listening to Yakov by practicing difficult jumps and lifts and sometimes it was evident in the way they would skate. Lilia wondered if AKtrina's constant running away from home was the result of Yuri being a part of her life.

"Try again from the top young lady," Her aunt ordered.

Getting up and dusting the shaved ice off her blades, "Yes ma'am."

She tried again and this time, she did not step out of her quad salchow.

"Man, I'm tired," Yuri grumbled as his aching legs carried him from the bathroom ad to his room. He wore a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. He had just finished a well-deserved hot bath after the long and grueling training. Normally it would have been a shower but he wanted soak in a bath like he did in Japan. While the clawfoot bathtub was nice, it did not have the feel of the open-air bath. He made plans to go back to the inn when this was all over.

When Yuri made it to his room he heard a voice from Katrina closed room and the sound of soft sniffles.

_ "…She has no skating talent…" _

"Huh?" he pressed his ear against the cherry wood door.

_ "…She was so wobbly on the ice…" _

"What the hell?!"

Slowly, Yuri put his hand on the brass doorknob and opened it to see Katrina sitting on the floor, wearing her long sweater and leggings, holding her phone as the video she was watching continued to bash her.

He saw red the moment he saw large tears fall from the girl's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Katya!"

The roar of her name made the girl jolt and drop her phone and looked at him with alarm.

"Yurio?!"

He did not listen as he marched to her, knelled down and grabbed her phone.

"Katrina Lychkoff Sucks?!'" Yuri was mad now, "Who does this bitch think she is?!"

Katrina wiped away her tears as she stood up and crawled into her bed, "Just another one of your loyal fans who thinks I'm using you to further my meaningless career."

Yuri exited out of the YouTube app and placed the girl's phone near her night stand, he then grabbed Katrina's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Don't say that!" He yelled with raw anger. It was not directed to her but to the fact that she called her skating meaningless.

"Your career is not meaningless! Why do you always do this to yourself?! Sure you were not the best skater when you first started but look at what you did! A quadruple salchow and it was your junior debut! Don't believe what those girls are saying about you! They're just jealous!"

Katrina took Yuri's hands off her shoulders and scooted over to give him room to sit with her.

"Jealous of what? And saying that it's because we were dating does not count as a valid answer," She asked as she tucked her knees under her chin.

Yuri plopped down next to her and began to explain.

"Strong? Check. Confident? Check. Talented? Check."

"Huh?"

Confusion was written all over Katrina's face Yuri continued to make a list of things he claimed his extreme fans were jealous of her for.

"A risk taker? Check. Gorgeous?" he blushed when he said that but he had to make his point, "Check."

"What are you getting at Yurio?" Katrina mumbled, sitting crisscross and folding her arms, "How do I know you're not just saying this because of our history?"

Yuri side glared at her, "You know I'm not the kind to give stupid compliments, right?"

"Then how come you said those things?"

"Because they're true, everything that you are they wish they had."

He placed a hand on her face and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that fell. Yuri leaned closer and gently placed his forehead against the girl's.

"And I'm saying this as a rink mate who has seen you skate up close and personal."

Katrina blushed and leaned against gently against her ex's hand, slowly she moved her arms until they wrapped around Yuri's neck.

"Katya?" He blushed softly, his heart was pounding.

She gulped and glanced to the side, "There's another reason why they're jealous…"

"Yea?" Yuri's question came out in a soft whisper as he cupped her face.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked at him and made a soft smile.

"I had you."

When those words came out from Katrina, Yuri wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel the pleasure he always felt every time their lips touched. Just one more time.

He leaned closer, Yuri watched as Katrina's eyes fluttered shut and her pouty lips slightly pucker in anticipation.

His lips were close, so close.

Yuri could feel their lips just about to touch….

_'No!'_

The boy pulled away from Katrina but he did not let go of her face. She opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry about that," She apologized, she mentally slapped herself for allowing this to go this far.

Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat and softly bumped her forehead with his, "Don't be."

Instead of kissing her lips, he gave Katrina a small kiss on her forehead and placed his own against it. Katrina unwrapped her arms from Yuri's neck and cupped his face. Both their eyes were closed and they remained silent.

Yakov was right, they did miss each other.

_'But she'll never take me back.'_

_'He only loves to win.'_

* * *

The door to Katrina's room opened slowly, Lilia and Yakov walked in to see the two teenagers sleeping in Katrina's bed. Yuri was lying flat on his back with a left arm hanging off the edge of the bed and his other arm was wrapped around Katrina's shoulders. She was using his shoulder as a pillow and she was softly clutching onto his shirt. Both their legs were tangled together loosely and their feet were under the white duvet blanket.

Yakov grumble as he walked to the pair, "Wake up Yuri."

He was ready to shake the boy awake but he was stopped when Lilia pulled him back by his red shirt.

"Wake him up and it will be impossible for him to go back to sleep," she whispered, "Let them be."

The old man grumbled and backed off as the woman walked passed him to tend to the children.

"They are finally talking again Yakov," Lilia explained, moving Yuri's dangling arm over his stomach gently, "We need to back off for now."

Yakov stood at the doorway with his arms crossed.

"This is not healthy Lilia and you know it."

The ballerina sighed and draped the duvet over Yuri and Katrina, "At least they are not like that Georgi boy who stalks his ex online. We have done everything we can for them Yakov. They need to settle this on their own now."

She watched as the pair snuggled closer to each other.

Yakov shook his head, it was too late in the night for this and his blood pressure had finally made it a decent level.

"I'll see you in the morning," He said as he left.

Lilia only nodded as she herself left the room.

After the door closed with the soft click, Yuri opened his eyes and sighed softly. He knew that Yakov was right about this being unhealthy but it was hard for him to let go. But Yuri was smart, he was not like Georgi and he was going to prove it.

Looking down at Katrina sleeping form, Yuri held her hand gently.

_'Katya…'_

She made a soft sigh in her sleep.

_'This will be the last time.'_

He placed a sweet and tender kiss on Katrina's temple before he went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> How ya been?!
> 
> Alright! The assignments are in!
> 
> Lets see what happens ^^

*CRASH*

The sounds of two individuals crashing on the ice was nothing new to hear but when it involves the two stars of Yakov and Lilia crashing into each other constantly during practice, that's when people stop to watch.

Yakov gritted his teeth when the two teenagers collided into each other once again. This time they made no effort to get up, Yuri was on his stomach while Katrina was on his back. They both sighed in defeat.

"Yuri! Katrina! Pay attention to your surroundings!"

They looked at him and at Lilia who gave them a stern stare they grew to obey without complaint. It was almost saying, 'Get up right now!' which they did and skated further from each other to prevent another accident.

They were both practicing their short programs that day and lately their minds were focused on a topic that Yakov told them during breakfast. Today was the day the assignments for the Grand Prix were going to be announced and that put them on edge. Yuri was not one to let something like the assignments get to him but it did not stop him from thinking about the thought of competing against the Japanese Yuuri. No one knew why he was so fixated on the older skater, he barely knew him and then suddenly after Sochi, Yuri was doing nothing but trash talking the man.

*CRASH*

Yakov was so close to pulling out what was left of his hair.

Lilia counted the many time the two would crash. She counted four so far.

X

"It's not like we're doing this on purpose Mila!" Katrina all but ranted to her rink mate as they took their break, "We keep our distance but somehow we end up skating into each other."

She sat down next to the older girl and sighed in deep and utter defeat making Mila giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Mila kept chuckling until she finally calmed down some, "It's just that you two are like magnets. No matter how far you two go, you always manage end up attached to each other."

"Literally," Katrina said with a huff, "Uncle Yakov and Aunt Lilia are so mad, I'm surprised they're not making us withdraw from this season."

The older skater gave the girl comforting pats on the back and that was when she noticed something, different on the girl.

"Katya? When was the last time you measured yourself?"

X

Yuri growled as he examined the small red bruise on his left upper arm. It was one of the few bruises he got today from the constant collisions between him and Katrina.

 _'I keep my distance and so does she,'_ He thought to himself as put the sleeve of his shirt.

He did not notice Georgi walking in the boy's locker room with a bag from a known cosmetics store near the rink.

"Why are we crashing into each other?!" Yuri yelled out which startled the man just as he was entering the bathroom area of the locker room which made him drop the bag.

"Yuri? Is something the matter?"

The turned to glare at him and noticed the contents of the bag had spilled out. He picked up a small black tube and glared it.

"Seriously?"

"Its for my SP!" Georgi yelped in defense as he scrambled to pick up his scattered purchases.

Yuri gave him a narrow look and opened the tube to reveal a purple stick. The boy sighed and closed the lipstick and dropped it on the floor.

"I'll ask again, seriously?"

Georgi picked it and stuffed it in the bag, "How else am I going to emphasize carabosse? It's not uncommon for male skaters to wear makeup."

"They don't wear dark makeup you idiot! And carabosse?!"

And people tell him that him being around Katrina was unhealthy. Georgi was going crazy with his broken heart and if Yuri remembered from the unwanted gossips from Mila, the girl he was with was cheating on him for weeks before the break up.

"You seriously need help," Yuri said as he walked out of the boys locker room.

He walked out into the hallway and stopped near the open door of the girl's locker room when he heard two familiar voices.

"Tell me Katya, who do you think should win the final?"

Katrina giggled as she put her skates back on, Mila measured the girl before and commented that she grew a couple of inches. She needed to talk to her uncle about that.

"Come on Mila, the grand prix hasn't even started yet."

Mila smirked and nudged the girl, "Tell me, you know I can keep a secret."

The teen girl chuckled and said her answer, "To be honest? I really want Yuuri Katsuki to win."

Yuri almost swallowed his tongue.

"The Japanese Yuuri? Why?"

"Because he deserves to win. Have you seen his step sequences? They're amazing!"

Mila titled her head slightly, "but didn't he place last in Sochi?"

Katrina nodded, "He did but it was highly understandable. His dog died before the free skate and it really threw him off. If his dog didn't die then he would have at won bronze or silver. Heck I bet he could have beaten Vitya he was that good!"

"Are you saying that as a fan or is he really that good?" The woman asked with an amused smile.

"Hey I may be a fan but I know a good skater when I see one. You should see his routine Eros, I couldn't stop staring at him even if I tried."

Yuri suppressed a growl as he continued to listen.

"What about Yuri?"

Katrina was silent as she tied her hair back, she sighed.

"I know it sounds mean and it might sound like I'm betraying the country for saying this but I want him to lose."

"Really?"

The girl nodded and pulled out her phone.

"It's not that I don't want him to give it his all but… he needs to lose. Ever since the juniors, Yuri became arrogant and more of a jerk than he already was. Scratch that he became a jerk."

Katrina looked through her phone and found a picture of her and Yuri standing next to each other holding their individual medals. That was the last time Yuri had ever smiled that wide toothy grin.

 _'A jerk!?'_ Yuri had heard enough and discreetly walked by the locker room without being noticed.

"He stopped being the Yuri I knew after winning Sochi. I thought I was seeing things at first but he really started to change after the worlds. It was all the winning and the praise, it got into his head. I lost him."

The girl swiped the screen back to look at the pictures she had saved for a long time. Many of them were of her and Yuri. Either they were just ordinary selfies of them in whatever country they were in or they were selfies of them kissing. Katrina smiled sadly and closed her phone, she looked at Mila and shrugged her shoulders

"Is that the reason you broke up with him in the first place?" Mila asked since she was sure it wasn't just the picture that started this whole thing.

Katrina shrugged once more and swayed her head some, "Maybe but I was hoping that we could work it out and then that stupid picture was posted and I knew, Yuri just cares about winning. I mean, there have been pictures of me and Vitya before and he didn't care because he knew that we were friends. And I know he wants us to start again but I won't let him in that easily. Not until he says he's sorry."

The older skater just sighed and stood up.

"Who knows, maybe he might realize that he lost a great girl during the final," She said giving a Katrina an encouraging smile, "Or maybe he'll realize it if he has to compete against JJ."

"AH! Don't even go there!" Katrina stood up as result, "I want him back but to torture him with JJ?! Mila really?!"

And with that she chased her giggling rink mate out of the locker room.

"Get back here you old hag!"

"Katya I'm only three years older than you!"

X

Yuri took his frustrations out on his FP, the fury was shown in his jumps and his step sequences.

_'Is that what she really thinks of me?! A jerk!?'_

He landed his quad lutz cleanly, it echoed throughout the rink.

_'I did it for you Katya! I just wanted you to look at me!'_

That's all Yuri wanted, he wanted Katrina to look at him while he skated. Only him and no one else. Was it too much to ask?

_'I didn't change, I just wanted you to see me! Like you used too before that pig came along!'_

Yuri had no idea why he was feeling this way, every time he would think of Katrina all he could think about was the fact that she was mesmerized by the Japanese Yuuri. That stupid love-struck look she had even though he flubbed his jumps and placed last.

' _Why?!'_

"It's called jealously."

The boy glared at his phone as he spoke to a voice he hadn't heard in a while. The photo on the contact was a picture of a man with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he wore a black beret and winter clothes. He was clean shaven but the man looked just like Yuri's grandfather but younger.

"Seriously dad?" He muttered.

He was in his room after training and decided to try to call his father, Demetri. He was surprised when he answered and told him all the problems he had.

"seriously," His father answered, "You're jealous of the Japanese Yuuri because Katrina likes him. You were so used to her watching you skate that you felt like she was ignoring you."

The boy growled, "Whose side are you on!?"

"The neutral side Котёнок, have you at least apologized to her for the outburst last year?"

Yuri opened and closed his mouth and answered in a small voice, "…. Nyet."

A groan was heard and he swore that his father rubbed his temples, "Yurachka…"

"It's hard dad!"

" 'Katya, I'm sorry I called you a whore. I have no excuses for what I did, I know I hurt you when you needed me and I know deserve the shit you threw at me afterwards'," Demetri said, "It's not rocket science."

"Dad it's not as easy as you think," Yuri fell back on his bed, "I want to say I'm sorry but I always forget to whenever she lets me near her."

"You had plenty of chances, I saw the video of two skating in that, what was it called again?"

"Hot springs on ice," Yuri answered.

"Thank you but anyway, I saw how you looked at her and the way you held her. That was not acting Котёнок, I thought you two reconciled. Imagine my surprise when you left her alone afterwards. I scared half of my employees when I cursed every single word in the book."

The boy sighed sadly, "Her mother made it known in that article she wrote."

It didn't defame him but it reminded Yuri that he did display bad sportsmanship.

"Obviously. So, I guess you're still trying to win her back?"

"Mhm…"

"I wish you luck Yurachka but…. You have to-"

"Apologize. I get it."

"You say that but I worry."

Yuri suppressed a growl, "Mom said she was sorry but you still divorced her."

He heard a huff, "Are you really going there? She said sorry so many times when it involved you, I had enough. Anyway, does Katrina know that you want to start over?"

"I think so, she's been dropping hints that she wants to but she won't tell me. And then she thinks I changed after Sochi."

"Wow, you just noticed? My boy is a fucking genius," He father said sarcastically, "Seriously though, she has a point."

Yuri glared at his phone again, "How did I change? And what do you know? You've never seen me skate."

Another sigh, "I have just not up close and personal. You used to look like you were having fun during your rookie years. And then that old goat put you in the Junior Grand Prix. Soon it was bye-bye 'Skating for fun to get my name out there' and hello 'I'm going to intimidate every skater I see and win gold'. I get that you want to be bigger than Victor but are you really willing to sacrifice everything?"

"I… I just want to win dad, I'm willing to sacrifice my body and soul!" the boy said, still keeping his usual attitude, "Katya just won't grow up. She thinks that pig should win."

"I've seen his skating. There's a reason he's Japan's top skater."

"Dad!"

"Calm down Yurachka. You say Katrina won't grow up?" the man said on his fatherly tone, "I remember that she would not take the bronze after your first pairing competition. Now from the looks of it, she is willing to accept any placement with grace. She's obviously worried about you."

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Worried huh?"

"Of course, I've this happen before Yurachka. You now your mother was one of the best ice dancer Russia had, right?"

"Yea…"

"And you know what happened when she received so much praise without anyone telling her her limits?"

The boy did not have to answer that question, he what happened to her. She became arrogant and it lead to her fall from grace. She turned to the bottle and it destroyed her marriage and she lost her son. Yuri wanted to say that it was his father's job that caused the divorce but he knew better.

"I'm not mom," He said softly.

"I know Котёнок," Demetri said softly, "You're you but Katrina is worried that you will go overboard. She loves you that much that she is willing to at least stay close to you even though you pushed her away. I wish I had that drive, maybe things would have been different between your mother and I."

Yuri blushed, he never thought of that.

"You think so?"

"yeah but what do I know? I walked out of a marriage because I didn't want to deal with a drunk."

'That's no lie,' the boy thought to himself.

Just when he was about to open his mouth he heard Yakov's booming voice downstairs.

"Hey dad, I have to go now, the assignments are in."

"Already?! Well get going!" Demetri said with great excitement in his voice, "Good luck Котёнок! Remember what I told you okay?"

Yuri nodded, "да, bye dad."

"bye."

And with that the one hour phone call came to an end and Yuri plugged in his phone to charge before walking downstairs.

X

"Yuri! Katrina!" Yakov yelled out as he walked into the living room where his wife was calmly drinking tea while sitting on the couch, Tasha was sleeping soundly on her lap.

"Where are they? The assignments are in!"

Yuri appeared behind the man and growled, "Tell me about the Japanese piggy first. Where is he assigned?!"

No sooner did he appear Katrina slid down the banister of the staircase, landing on her feet gracefully.

"What's up?"

Yuri whispered about the assignment which put her on red alert.

X

The coaches discussed it over at dinner.

Tonight, it was beef stroganoff and rice with water on the side. The two children, sitting side by side, were smaller portions compared to Yakov and Lilia but they were not complaining.

Yuri found out that he had been assigned to Skate Canada and the Rostelecom Cup. Katrina was waiting for her assignments to be announced since their two coaches were giving her rink mate a lecture about how he needed to step up on his training. It was already June and he only had four months to polish his SP and FP.

"We were lenient towards you today," Lilia said, waving a finger at that boy, "But from now on, we will no longer tolerate the accidents you and Katrina cause. Starting tomorrow, the both of you will have separate practice times. And Yakov will make arrangement for you to see a chiropractor. I noticed the changes in your bodies already, we must not take any chances."

Yakov simply nodded, he knew long ago to let Lilia do as she pleased. She had the final and he was expected to go with it. He then focused hi attention towards his niece he was looking at her phone as she ate her dinner.

"Put the phone down Katrina," Yakov did not tolerate the act of looking at the phone during dinner.

Katrina was about to put it away until she saw something that made her freeze and bite her fork. She looked over again to make sure she didn't misread it, swallowing her food she poked Yuri's shoulder.

"Yurio?"

He looked at her, "What?"

"Look…," Katrina gave him her phone.

Lilia watched as the boys turned from curiosity, to surprise and then utter anger.

He was going to compete against JJ in both competitions.

"Great…. Just…. Great…"

Yuri shook as he tried to hold back his outburst since he did not want to get yelled at again.

He felt a comforting pat on his back as Katrina did her best to calm him down.

"You have my sympathies," She said softly.

"Shut up," Yuri muttered as he looked down.

Lila rolled her eyes and began to give Katrina her assignments.

"Katrina, you were assigned to..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> I'm trying to figure out where to out her. I already chose Russia because why not lol. I want to keep her away from China and France. China because I want her to blossom without her idol and best friend watching for a while and France because during the 2015-2016 season, France was tragically attacked on the first day of the Trophée Éric Bompard. I don't want to traumatize her. Although I wonder how Christophe, Georgi and the others were feeling when it happened. maybe that's why the NHK trophy in the series happened earlier.
> 
> I try not to think about that but I wonder.
> 
> Okay for the record, Katrina is not being childish about who she wants to win. She wants Yuri to realize that winning isn't everything! And she finally confirms that she wants to start over with Yurio!
> 
> Котёнок means 'Kitten'.
> 
> What do you want the next chapter to be about?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good morning from Texas!
> 
> Okay so someone wanted a chapter on Yurio's perspective so here it is.
> 
> Fair Warning he will be OOC but its only when he is either near Katrina or when he's thinking about her.  
> Other than that, he's the cute little punk we love and sometimes hate.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Yuri first saw Katrina Lychkoff, he saw a talentless wannabee who constantly fell on the ice after on it for barely a minute. It was pity that made him reluctantly agree to be her skating partner, he thought that if she couldn't keep up with him, she would give up skating and do something else.

Instead he found himself holding her hand the first month of pair practice. That was when he saw the spark in her eyes, that fiery determination to skate despite her severe limitations. It made Yuri promise himself to help her no matter the costs.

At first, he only saw her as a rink mate.

Katrina was Yakov's niece and Yurio made it a point to not kiss up to her because of it. He heard from Victor himself that their coach only paired them because he did not have the heart to drop his niece. Understandably, Yuri was mad because he thought that Yakov was playing favorites and that Katrina was using her status as family to get what she wanted.

But when he saw how much she wanted to prove that she earned the right to be on the ice. She proved after their first pairs competition, she was still wobbly but she was able to keep up with him.

The foot work was near perfect, Yuri's promise before they started to never let go of her hand was true. According to the spectators and judges, they truly did emphasize the two characters from the novel turned Japanese animation.

Unfortunately, despite enchanting the audience Yuri and Katrina won only bronze because of the many mistakes they made.

Katrina was so devastated that she refused to accept the medal. Yuri found her crying in an empty locker room.

_"I'm sorry Yuri! I made you lose!"_

_Yuri had no idea why his rink mate was crying._

_"K-Katrina, we won bronze," He said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "It's still a medal."_

_She shook her head and large droplets fell from her beautiful eyes, "I made you look awful! Why did Uncle Yakov pair me with you?!"_

_Yuri looked at her with a shocked expression, "What do you mean?"_

_"You're a genius on the ice and to be paired with the likes of me! I'm only bringing you down!"_

_Katrina began to sob again until Yuri hugged her close, refusing to let go until the cries were reduced to small hiccups. He rubbed her back softly and called by the nickname he had heard Victor calling her._

_"Katya, you're not bringing me down," Yuri declared, "It was only our first time skating as a pair. We'll just have to practice harder! And the mistakes were my fault anyway!"_

_Yuri was one who stumbled nearly to his knees during the twist lift and during the step sequence he was supposed to let go of Katrina's hand but he didn't and it costed them points._

_"we'll try harder Katya," The boy whispered, "We'll try harder."_

_Once her cries were gone, Katrina slowly hugged him back._

_"Right, we'll try harder."_

_It was that competition that made Yuri discover his crush on Katrina_.

"Yuri! Quit daydreaming and get on the ice!"

Yuri jolted out of his thoughts and stood from the bench and dashed to the ice.

True to Lilia's word, both teens were to train on the ice separately to avoid the constant collisions they would cause. Yuri was first to use the ice while Katrina passed the time by adding more ballet in her training.

Today he was going to practice his short program and after that Yuri was to go to the chiropractor Lilia hired both him and Katrina. According to Yakov, a professional will crack back to relieve any tension he might have. Yuri saw videos of someone getting their back cracked and was not anticipating his visit to the doctor.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Yuri put one of the wireless earbuds he bought and pressed play on his phone before stashing it in his pocket.

_Sic mea vita est temporaria, cupit  
ardenter caritatem aeternam_

Like clockwork, his body moved to the choreograph that was created for him.

 _'My agape… grandpa will always be my agape,' He_ thought, performing his triple axel.

Yuri always said that when he would first start the program because it was true but he knew what would happen when he got to the middle of his routine. He would think about his beautiful and sassy ex-girlfriend.

He loved her so much.

His confession was so cheesy that Yuri cringed thinking about it before he started to jump.

_It was after awards ceremony, reporters and journalist were swarming the hallways where the competitors of the final were gathered. Yuri and Katrina used this as a chance to slip away since they didn't want to talk to the press. Yuri held her hand as they zigzagged through the mob and slipped into a hallway where a few employees where just walking about, paying no attention to the two youngsters._

_Both were panting from the run when they stopped but Yuri made sure he kept his composure. He turned around to face his friend and gulped._

_"What's up Yuri?" Katrina asked with a titled head, "are you okay?"_

_The boy nodded and blushed at the sight of Katrina._

_She was still wearing her shimmery white costume with the pink undertones and the pearls holding her hair up were still there._

_"Beautiful," Yuri said softly, turning red immediately afterwards._

_Katrina blushed and looked down, fiddling with the gold medal that was still around her neck._

_Yuri gulped and spoke again, "Your skating was beautiful Katya! You deserve that medal around your neck."_

_Hearing him say that made the girl smile bashfully._

_"Thanks Yuri, it means a lot to me to hear you say that.'_

_"A-And that's not all," the gold medalist said, his eyes were closed and he clenched his fists._

_Yuri opened his eyes and began to speak, he spent weeks rehearsing this and he was not going to back out now._

_"You were not only beautiful when you were skating, you're also beautiful off the ice. You're too pretty and too talented to be with ordinary boys! The day Yakov made us partners, I was not happy because I felt that he didn't have faith in me. But I changed my mind after getting to know you and I noticed my flaws. You helped me with my skating and after our very first pair skating competition, I realized something."_

_Katrina almost forgot to breathe when her best friend and crush told her his feelings. She took in a breath when Yuri's trembling hands reached forward and grasped her hands._

_Blushing a deep red, he spoke once more._

_"You're an angel on and off the ice Katya. I… I want to be with you forever."_

_Yuri bit his bottom lip as he waited for Katerina to respond. She was blushing and it was not the stage make up she was wearing. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times._

_"I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to tell you how I felt because I feel like I'll explode for keeping my feelings a secret," He made a nervous smile as the blush crept to his ears._

_With a deep breath, Katrina answered him with a smile, "I feel the same."_

_A funny noise escaped from Yuri's mouth when she said that. He hoped that he didn't hear wrong._

_"You… You do?"_

_"_ _да!"_

_A feeling of exhilaration bubbled within the pits of Yuri's stomach as his crush not only returned his feelings but admitted that she felt the same way towards him. He had no idea he could be this happy, he thought winning the gold in the JGPF was enough to make him happy._

_Hesitantly, he moved his hands to Katrina's shoulder and gulped._

_"Is it alright if I...?"_

_The blush on the girl's face matched his own in color as she nodded, Katrina closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly. Yuri leaned towards her and he kept his eyes partially open to make sure he knew where he was going._

_And soon their lips touched, a jolt of electricity sparked within both of them until someone on their phone bumped Yuri hard that it made him headbutt Katrina._

_He cursed as he rubbed his sore forehead, the mood was successfully destroyed._

_But he took a look at Katrina's smiling and blushing face while she rubbed her sore forehead as well._

_Worth it, he thought to himself._

After landing his jumps cleanly, Yuri began his step sequence. Normally around this part he would sadly think about how he treated his Katrina that day when he made her cry but this time, he didn't.

That talk with his father really opened his mind and he came to a conclusion that he felt would benefit both of them.

 _'Katya, my_ _ангел,'_ Yuri's hands ended up moving to the pair sequence, ' _I love you so much. That's why I'm going to let you go, it's for the best. I_ _don't want to be Georgi who obsesses over his ex. Whoever you choose, I hope he treats you the way you deserve to be treated._ '

It was time to end his routine with the combination spin.

_'Just let me talk to you one more time before the Grand Prix. I need to tell you something and it can't wait.'_

Yuri raised his hands in the air as he finished and he let a soft sigh.

Yakov gave a single nod, told him to take a break. The boy didn't say anything as he made it to the opening, his legs were a bit sore from the quads but he was used to it.

As he sat down on the benches to look at his phone, Lilia and Katrina walked through the doors and made their way to Yakov. Yuri took in a deep breath and stood up and called out to the girl who sat down at a nearby bench to change into her skates.

"Katya?"

She turned her head to him, "What's up Yurio? Uncle Yakov giving you a hard time again?"

Yuri smirked and made a soft chuckle, "When has he not. But that's not the case… um…"

Katrina tilted her head.

"Can we uh… talk for a minute? It'll be quick."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Not here," the boy said shaking his head, "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Private?"

"I'm not going to do anything, I just want to talk without Mila watching. That and I know you'll kill me with your skates if I do anything."

Katrina finished lacing up her skates as he said that, she was curious about what he wanted to say. She fastened her leg warmers and stood up.

"Sure. Let's go," She smiled and followed Yuri to the hallways.

He felt a tinge of relief as they walked to an empty locker room.

_'Katya. Whatever happens here, I want you to know that I still love you even though I don't deserve you.'_

He opened the door to let Katrina in first before he did, he looked around to make sure no one followed them before closing the door. He looked at Katrina took in a deep breath.

_'Just let me tell you my feelings one more time.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!
> 
> and now we see what will happen... in the next chapter! Two more chapters and this part of the series will be over.
> 
> Our sweet kitten is going to let her go finally. Let Katya have a life away from him. But he will always love no matter what.
> 
> He basically called her his angel in Russian


	9. Chapter 9

When Katrina first saw Yuri Plisetsky, she saw a jerk who flaunted his talent with an arrogance that she could almost see. She was very much against her uncle making the boy her partner because she could tell that Yuri was going to laugh at her for not possessing any talent whatsoever.

Instead, his drive pushed her to work harder, Yuri gave her advice on how to maintain a decent balance on the ice and he held her hand when they would practice.

As much as she hated to admit it, Katrina always had a little crush on Yuri. Victor showed her a picture of the boy the day she first settled in St. Petersburg. She thought he was cute like a little fairy but Victor said that Yuri was a little monster on skates.

That part was true but the more Katrina got to know Yuri the more she saw that the little monster on skates was really a sweet boy who wanted to skate for the world to see. It just took time and patience for him to open up to her.

And he did after winning the bronze from their first pair competition, Katrina was very upset because she worked so hard to keep up with Yuri. He found her crying and hugged in a sweet and tender way to comfort0. her.

_"We'll try harder Katya."_

That was the first time he called by her nickname and solidified her feelings for him.

"Katrina pay attention!" Lilia barked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Sorry aunt Lilia," The stood up abruptly and gave her aunt her full attention.

The older woman narrowed her glare at her young niece who gulped silently. Lilia shook her head and demonstrated the stretches she previously showed on the ballet barre.

"First position, demi and stretch. Demi and stretch Full grand plie. And return. Port de bras forward. Full port de bras back. The same in second, fourth and fifth positions and then we'll rise and take a balance in fifth."

Katrina nodded and walked to the bar to do just what her aunt had shown her. It was hard at first because It was also her time of the month and Katrina hated it with a bloody passion, no pun intended. Mila recommended an app that would help her keep track of her cycle but it made the girl worry. The last thing Katrina wanted was to leak through her costumes during a competition or deal with the agonizing cramps she got during the first days.

Softly, she whispered the stretches to herself and did them flawlessly.

"You have the makings of a beautiful ballerina Katyusha," Lilia used her fingers to straighten her nieces slouched head, "And yet you insisted on figure skating."

Sighing, Katrina continued her stretches, "I just love figure skating more than ballet Aunt Lilia. Nothing is going to change that."

"Even if it means you have to share the ice with your ex-boyfriend?"

"If you can share a house with Uncle Yakov, I can handle sharing the rink with Yuri."

Lilia shook her head slowly and straightened the girl's shoulders.

X

Putting on her wireless earbuds, Katrina followed her aunt to the rink like the loyal little dancer she was. She chuckled at the thought, it did bring back memories of following Lilia around as a little girl.

Katrina pressed play on her phone and listened to 'Once Upon a December'. No one knew why she loved the movie Anastasia so much, it was completely inaccurate to her country's history and some thought she would be offended by. Instead, Katrina loved the American movie.

She loved the idea of the Grand Duchess surviving that terrible night, growing up and falling in love. The story was great but it was the music that she loved the most. The song she was currently listening to brought back memories she treasured.

Mainly because December was the month Yuri first confessed to her.

_"Your skating was beautiful Katya! You deserve that medal around your neck."_

That night, Katrina wowed the audience with her performance. And then she made them gasp when she did the impossible. She successfully landed a quadruple salchow, the second female figure skater to do so. It won her the gold. Not bad for Yakov's underdog. But it truly meant a lot to her when her crush told her that the medal around her neck was earned.

And then came the cheesy confession that made Yuri blush to this day.

_"You were not only beautiful when you were skating, you're also beautiful off the ice. You're too pretty and too talented to be with ordinary boys! The day Yakov made us partners, I was not happy because I felt that he didn't have faith in me. But I changed my mind after getting to know you and I noticed my flaws. You helped me with my skating and after our very first pair skating competition, I realized something."_

_Katrina almost forgot to breathe when her best friend and crush told her his feelings. She took in a breath when Yuri's trembling hands reached forward and grasped her hands._

_Blushing a deep red, he spoke once more._

_"You're an angel on and off the ice Katya. I… I want to be with you forever."_

A blush crept its way onto the girl's pale cheeks, it was cheesy but it had so much emotion. And she knew that Yuri was not the kind to say such sweet words.

They made it to the rink and walked in as they always did.

Katrina saw that Yuri was sitting on a bench near the rink looking at his phone. He was probably taking a break, she thought as she left her side to sit on another bench to put on her skates. First, she pulled out her legwarmers and threw them on before she grabbed her skates.

"Katya?"

She turned her head when he name was called by Yuri, "What's up Yurio? Uncle Yakov giving you a hard time again?"

Yuri smirked and made a soft chuckle, "When has he not. But that's not the case… um…"

Katrina tilted her head since the boy was acting completely out of character.

"Can we uh… talk for a minute? It'll be quick."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Not here," the boy said shaking his head, "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Private?"

"I'm not going to do anything, I just want to talk without Mila watching. That and I know you'll kill me with your skates if I do anything."

Katrina finished lacing up her skates as he said that, she was curious about what he wanted to say. She fastened her leg warmers and stood up.

"Sure. Let's go," She smiled and followed Yuri to the hallways.

Yuri lead her to an empty locker room used by the rookies and opened the door to let her in first.

Katrina watched as the boy looked around the hallway to make sure no one followed before he walked and closed the door behind him.

'What is he up to?' She thought as she held her guard up.

The boy looked at the girl and dropped his guard.

"Katya…. I'm sorry."

Yuri voice was soft but cracked which made Katrina stop breathing for a second.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I said horrible things to you, you needed me and I pushed you away. I called you a whore and accused you of using me as a cheap thrill. What kind of a boyfriend does that?!" He cried out.

He clenched his gloved fists and fought to keep himself from looking away from the girl. Damn she's beautiful, he thought.

Yuri gulped and continued, "You've done so much for me and I treated you like a piece of trash."

His voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes, his face was free of the arrogance he always had. The appearance of him alone was enough for Katrina to reach for him.

"Yurio I-"

He stopped from talking and held her hands.

"Katya, I love you. I know it sounds like I'm only apologizing just to win you back but you know me enough to know that I would never do that. My feelings for you have never changed, I still love you and I deserve all the shit you threw at me after I hurt you."

Just thinking about that day made the tears break free and down Yuri's face. Katrina was close to crying and opened her mouth to speak, only for Yuri to place his finger on her lips.

"Please don't reply to me Katya. I don't deserve you, you should be with someone who can make you happy," Yuri said softly, the tears were still falling from his blue-green eyes.

"But Yura…" Katrina's voice trembled as her own tears fell.

Yuri responded by cupping her face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs, he noticed that the girl's growth spurt now made her only an inch shorter than him. He leaned closer until their foreheads touched.

"I'm sorry Katya. For all the things, I have done to make you cry."

"Yura-"

Katrina was soon interrupted when she felt Yuri's soft lips pressed against hers. She froze as she felt the sweet feeling of his warmth bubble within her, her eyes fluttered shut. Yuri closed his eyes as his hands moved from the girl's face, down her arms until they stopped at her waist. Katrina's body finally remembered it ability to move when she gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck.

He pulled away to breathe, only to kiss her again. His arms were now wrapped securely around her waist.

This was not part of his plan, he was supposed to let her go and walk away. But, how could he? He just did not want to let Katrina go. Not yet.

Yuri pulled away once more and looked deeply into the beautiful violet eyes he loved.

"Let's go back before they start yelling at us."

Katrina shook her head, "You say all that and expect me to just be quiet?"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Yurio you're an idiot sometimes," Katrina took her arms back but stayed in Yuri's arms, "That's all I wanted from you. I just wanted you to say that you were sorry. Did you really think I wanted this to end?"

Yuri was now confused, "But I heard you talking with Mila, you said I was a jerk."

"You were listening to us?" Katrina asked, not sure if she should be mad or laugh at the misunderstanding. She chuckled instead.

"Dummy, I said you became a jerk after Sochi. I mean, you changed a lot I might add. You stopped being… You. You didn't care about me being in Vitya's pictures before and-"

"I know," The boy interrupted, "My dad told me the same thing, he said I was just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, I didn't like that you were looking at other skaters. It's a stupid excuse I know."

Katrina chuckled and pecked Yuri's nose, "It is a stupid excuse."

A light blush splashed itself on Yuri's cheeks, "Yeah… so… you really want to end this? End us?"

The girl glared at her rink mate, "Did you not hear my question?"

Yuri, still blushing, smirked and placed his forehead against Katrina's, "I did, I was only teasing."

A little noise of annoyance escaped his Katya's throat, "I hated that part of you."

"You love it."

And with that, Yuri kissed Katrina.

There was no tension this time, it was like old times time when they were first together.

But it wasn't.

It was not like old time because this time, they cherished each other more. Yuri tilted his head slightly for better access as he pulled her closer. Katrina's hands were pressed against the boys chest, kissing back with sweet passion.

They pulled back and smiled.

"We still need to talk things over before we get serious," Katrina said breathlessly.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "I think we're passed the serious part Katya."

"Ok… But we still need to talk to make sure there's no loose ends. I really want this to work Yura. We have time before Canada."

The boy thought about for a moment before agreeing, "Alright but I'm still going to do this."

He kissed her again until they heard the all too familiar yell from Yakov. They pulled away and walked out of the locker holding hands.

X

At first, they were scolded for disappearing out of nowhere and then Lilia noticed that the two teenagers lips were slightly swollen.

Yakov blew up and yelled at them once more, this time for sneaking away just to have a quick rendezvous.

"I could care less that you two are back together but you should be training for Canada!"

Yuri rolled his eyes, "We are training."

"Training to kiss perfectly again," Katrina added with a small smirk.

Lilia was somewhere between horrified and surprised, "Katrina!"

Yakov smacked both skaters upside their heads.

Mila and Georgi watched the scene with amusement.

"If that little monster can find his true love again than there is hope for me as well," Georgi said with confidence, "I will win my Anya back just like how Yuri won little Katrina back."

Mila rolled her eyes and sent a quick text on her phone, "You say that but I think it was all just a big fight rather than a break up."

She put her phone away and went back on the ice.

Somewhere at an inn in Hasetsu, Victor's phone was snapped in two after reading a text from Mila.

"Victor?" Yuuri was shocked to see how the normally carefree Russian man suddenly took a 180 in a matter of seconds.

The man turned his attention towards the Japanese man and smiled his stage smile, "Just something silly back home. Don't worry about the phone, I have a spare."

"But…"

"Don't worry," Victor said with some force in his voice, "Let's just focus on the block Championship right now."

Yuuri looked at him and at Makkachin sitting next to him who also looked back.

"Um... Okay."

And with that Yuuri went back to his healthy dinner. Victor was eating his pork cutlet bowl slowly while looking at the remains of his phone. Mila had just told him that Yurio and Katrina were back to together and he did not like it. Not one bit.

As much as he wanted Katrina to be happy, he did not want her to be back with the boy who made her cry. Nonetheless, he respected the girl's decision, Katrina was a smart girl after all. But the big brother inside him told to at least keep his guard up when it came to the relationship

_'Yurio… if you make my little Katya cry again, I will break your legs.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you got the message right? They're together again!
> 
> Sorry for the rant, I just needed to say it because people around me just don't get why I hate the remakes with a passion.
> 
> You guys can like them but I hate them.
> 
> But anyway, I put Katrina in Canada. And no, she's not going tot distract Yuri.
> 
> See ya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the last Chapter of The Broken Pas de Deux. Its not broken anympre though. Yurio has his Katya back and all is good. Sort of.
> 
> The next part of this series will be about the Grand prix. Skate Canada, the Rostelecom Cup and the Final in Barcelona. In this part, we get to see more of Olga who struggles with her unending fight with cancer, more about Katrina's difficult relationship with her stepfather, Aleksander who wants to spend time with his absent older sister and GRANDPA PLITSEKY!
> 
> and lets not forget that Victor and Yuuri will be in this one ;)
> 
> Oh and did I forget to say that a certain Kazakhstani skater will be in it? *hehehe*
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> and please don't forget to review ^^

"It looks like a court jesters outfit."

Yuri jerked his head towards Katrina as he stood on the small wooden stand. The young girl, wearing her black and blue dress and boots, was sitting on a small chair in the fitting room, Lilia was standing beside her with a small bag in her crossed arms but that did not stop her from flicking the teen girls head.

'Katrina, try to give your boyfriend a compliment," Lilia scolded.

"I did," Katrina countered, "I said that it looks like a court jesters outfit."

"That's the closest thing to a compliment I'll get from her," Yuri mumbled to himself

The seamstress paid them no mind as she pinned the red flames on the black half mesh body suit.

It was the middle of August and Lilia decided to give the two teenagers some time off for the week to get them fitted for their free program costumes.

Yuri was first because his costume was a simple black spandex body suit with mesh on the back. All he needed were the red and pink flames pinned on today so they could be sewn on later. It was supposed to represent the ecstasy of the song used for his free skate but according to his girlfriend, it looked like something a court jester would wear in a fairy tale.

"You said that you wanted me to be honest Yura and I am," he heard her say, "But it's only in the sewing stage, I bet it'll look amazing."

Katrina finished with a sweet smile that made Yuri smile softly.

_'And she got me…'_

After about an hour, Yuri's outfit was pinned and stitched but it needed to be sent for the final touches. He sat down on the stool, wearing his black sweater with the tiger, black skinny jeans and leopard print shoes. Watching Katrina when it was her turn to be fitted for her costume.

It was a simple short pale aquamarine short dress with long sleeves, a see-through skirt, a low v-cut on the front and a low back. All it needed were rhinestone patterns and they already chose the pattern design.

"My main concern is that she might grow again and ruin the costume," Lilia said to the designer as Katrina admired herself in the big mirror in front of her.

"She used to be 154 cm and now she's 160 cm, do we need a backup costume just in case?"

The girl didn't pay attention as she made little poses, she heard the sound of a camera go off behind her.

"Really Yura?" Katrina turned around to see Yuri with his phone out.

The boy chuckled through his nose, "You were taking pictures of me so what's wrong with me taking pictures of you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "just make sure you don't tag Vitya if you post it. He's still pissed off about us getting back together."

"That was a month ago," Yuri mumbled, "He should let it go or something."

"Um this is Victor Nikiforov we're talking about," Katrina stepped off the small platform and walked to her boyfriend, "The figure skating champion who can hold a deep grudge."

That was no lie, Yuri thought to himself.

He tagged Victor in the picture.

X

"He's just asking for a fight."

Yuuri and Makkachin tried their best restrain him from leaving the inn. Makkachin held the back of his shirt with his teeth while Yuuri had his palms pressed against the older man's chest.

"Boyfriends are allowed to post pictures of their girlfriends Victor!" Yuuri said with a strained voice.

Victor had a calm face but several ticked marks were on his head, "But why is he tagging me in them? He's asking for a fight…"

"Victor! If you hurt him, you'll make Katrina cry!"

That calmed the Russian skater down.

And another picture was uploaded.

It was a picture of Yuri and Katrina kissing with the young teen boy flipping off the camera.

This Angel is mine!

Victor had to be bribed with a large pork cutlet bowl to calm him down.

X

"Yura…. Vitya is going to kill you in Moscow."

Yuri smirked and fixed a loose pin on the costume.

"So?"

Katrina just rolled her eyes, "You like aggravating him when it comes to us do you?"

The boy ignored that question and went back to his phone while the girl went back to her aunt and the seamstress.

The picture he posted slowly gained attention from his fans. The supporting fans thought it was cute and left little smiling faces, hearts and 'awwww's in the comments. The crazy fans were a different story, they left the usual nasty comments that aimed towards his girlfriend but he didn't care what they had to say. It's not like he's cheating on them.

It was decided that extra costumes would be made for both. Just in case of sudden growth spurts.

X

Back in Lilia's house, Yuri dragged Katrina in his room and pinned her down on the bed.

"Stop it Yura!"

He did not listen to her and continued his assault.

"Stop!" Katrina cried out in hysteric giggles, "Is this because I called you a jester!?"

Yuri smirked and tickled her stomach, he sat on the girl's legs to keep her from kicking him but her hands were desperately trying to stop his.

"You've called me many things Katya but a jester is not easily forgiven," Yuri mumbled, "bad girls need to be punished."

And with that he tickled her again, enjoying the sounds of Katrina's laugh and giggles. He stopped when the laughter turned to crying and he never wanted to make here cry. Never again.

He watched as her face relaxed from the laughing, her face was still blushing and stray tears fell from her violet eyes.

"Katya," Yuri whispered, brushing black strands from the girls face.

Katrina looked up and smiled, "Yes?"

Cupping her face gently, Yuri leaned down, closed his eyes and kissed Katrina sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It started innocently enough until Yuri tilted his head slightly to the right, they pulled away with their lips parted and kissed again. Katrina made a soft sound as she felt Yuri move his hands from her face and travel down her waist.

"Yura…" She panted out before her lips were claimed again.

The sweet and pleasant feeling took over Katrina and she moved her hands to Yurio's pale blonde hair and pulled him closer. Their lips slowly moved together in near perfect sync before the boy grew bold and poked his tongue out of his mouth and traced it over Katrina's lips. The act surprised her and she opened her mouth giving him the chance to push his tongue inside, both their tongues caressing against each other.

Yuri groaned as he gave in to the kiss, his hands were placed firmly on Katrina's hips. They've kissed before but never like this. The hands in his hair buried themselves in the strands and pulled gently, he gasped in the kiss.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He….

Needed t stop before this was taken too far.

With great reluctance, he pulled back with a deep gasp.

"Ah!" Katrina cried out, her hands fell out of Yuri's blonde hair and landed at the sides of her head.

Trying to catch his breath, Yuri looked down and gulped at the sight of his panting girlfriend. Her pale cheeks were a soft pink, her eyes were half opened, her lips were slightly swollen and parted to reveal perfect white teeth. Katrina could not look away when she saw her boyfriend. Green eyes glazed over, his normally combed hair was tousled, his face was flushed from the new activity.

"That was intense," she said with a shy chuckle.

"Y-Yea," Yuri said, getting off her gently and laying on his back.

Katrina cuddled against his chest and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her back gently with his free hand.

They were silent as they let their heartbeats calm down and return to their normal paces. Soon, they fell asleep on the boy's bed.

Tasha jumped up and fell asleep on Yuri chest.

X

"Oi, Yakov!" Yuri yelled out to his coach who was reading the newspaper at the small breakfast table.

He woke up from his unscheduled hour long nap and left a still sleeping Katrina to look for his coach.

Said coach was unfazed as always from the boy's yelling and grunted in response.

"I need to ask you something."

"Hm?" Yakov turned the page of the paper.

With a blush and stubborn gaze, Yuri took in a deep breath.

"Tell me everything you know about sex!"

…

Yakov tore the paper in half as his balding head turned red, the veins on his neck bulged out in fury and his clench fist shook. With a look of deep anger, he pointed at his star student.

"Stay away from my niece! If you think I'm going to stand by and let you take advantage of her, you're wrong!"

The boy rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pants pocket.

"Well? What do you know about sex?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe! well this part of the series is over!
> 
> Now they will prepare for the Grand Prix!
> 
> Here's a little sneak peak of the first chapter of the new part!
> 
> "The syrup here is amazing."
> 
> "Yurachka! I love you! Dump that whore!"
> 
> "We are the Warriors!"
> 
> All Yuri needed was a hug from Katrina to keep the nerves away.
> 
> "Don't worry little Katrina, you grow into it."
> 
> *Slap!*


End file.
